Cross Your Heart
by Chaneljcoco87
Summary: Just when things seem to be going well for Emma and Peter, the one person she never wanted to see again interrupts their relationship, and her life. Pemma,Jemma,Cranny,Palex, others to be added later. Rating for later chapters.
1. KISSING

Disclaimer: I do not own any Degrassi Characters; all other unrecognized characters are mine.

**Cross Your Heart**

**Hey everyone, this is not my first Degrassi story, but it is the first one I'll be up loading to this site. I just wanted to take this time to kind of explain where I'm going with this story and the background before I get into it all. **

**Emma and Peter have been sneaking around, Manny knows nothing yet. Manny and Emma were never anorexic/bulimic. Craig and Manny are back and forth. Sean is still in Wasaga Beach. Jay and Emma still went to the Ravine, but only a few weeks before Peter and Emma got together. Alex and Jay broke up just like before, and Alex and Paige became an item a few weeks after that. **

**That's basically everything on the background, and as you know this is a Jemma fan fic. Peter is in it to help the story a bit, don't get me wrong, Peter and Emma are cute and all, but I just like Jay and Emma together so much better lol. Enjoy!**

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Emma slipped into the alley behind the Dot Grill Restaurant checking her text messages. She looked around for people she might know passing by. She went into her phone again ready to send another message but was startled when someone tickled her sides from behind her. She gasped and turned around, seeing Peter and his too cute smile.

"What's wrong with you, don't just sneak up on me like that." She told him as he pulled her close to him. Her heart was skipping beats, but settled down when he held her close to him.

"Sorry," he laughed, "and sorry I'm late, mom wanted me to do some things around the house." He groaned. It was weird enough that his mother was also their principal, but then Peter had to see her all day every day, she felt for him.

"I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss." She smiled. He didn't waste any time and pressed his lips against hers softly. Their little make out session continued for another two minutes or so and finally pulled away from each other.

Emma sighed with love in her eyes staring up at Peter. All they usually did was stare at each other and kiss, the two of them were ok with that, just as long as no one saw them.

Emma was going to open her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of a male voice talking, that wasn't Peters; it was followed by a female voice laughing loudly. Without a second thought, Peter and Emma broke away and hid behind a dumpster; Emma peeked around it to see who the two people were, it was Paige and Marco, on their way to The Dot as usual.

They finally disappeared around the corner from the alley; Emma sighed and walked out from behind the dumpster. "How much longer do we have to do this?" Peter asked.

Emma leaned against the brick wall, "Until I say it's ok for us to let people know we've been seeing each other… especially Manny."

Peter sighed, he hated meeting her secretly like this, and running off whenever someone came around. He had wanted them to just go public when they had first admitted they wanted to be together, but with Manny being Emma's best friend and all, and after what he did to her, that was against the rules…for now.

"I know you don't like it, I don't either… I just don't want to hurt Manny… she's been hurt a lot this year." She explained, "You of all people should know that." She giggled.

Peter didn't have an expression on his face, "Em it's Saturday I want to spend the day with you… my girlfriend." He wrapped his arms around her waist, his forehead touching hers.

Emma nearly melted, she wanted to just take his hand and walk the open streets with him. She wanted to kiss him in public; she wanted to tell Manny about her boyfriend… Peter. But it was way too risky, Manny would kill her, their friendship would be completely over. "I know… look… if I promise to tell her soon, will that make a difference?" she asked.

He sighed, then gave her a small smile, "Yeah, I think that would work a little… it would give me something to look forward to." He gave her a quick peck on her lips, smiling down at her.

Emma hugged him close, not wanting to let him go. "Call me tonight, about ten or so." She said, pulling herself off of him. He waved at her, watching her as she walked the opposite way of where he arrived and turned the corner.

With that smile still on her face, Emma was happy as a lark. She watched her feet carry one in front of the other. Continuing to look down, she was startled when she bumped someone who was walking towards her. She looked up, noticing the person had spilled their drink all over them and some on her. "Oh my god, I am so sor-" she started, before cutting herself off.

She recognized the person now, with his backwards hat and sunglasses. Slightly oversized clothing, and clean shoes. Jay Hogart, the boy that had ruined her a few weeks ago while in the ravine. Every time she looked at him, she got chills and thought about the things that Peter didn't know. The only one she had told was her mother and Snake, they took her to the clinic to get it all cleared up.

"Well, well, well…" Jay started; looking Emma up and down, "how are we today Green Peace?" he smiled.

"My name is Emma." She said, not looking him in the eye.

"Oh I'm sorry… Emma, how are we doing today?" he asked sarcastically.

She didn't answer, her cheeks turned red, she was angry. She started to walk away just when he grabbed her arm, she looked back at him.

He went in his pocket and pulled out one of his infamous wired bracelets, "Want one?" he laughed.

Emma jerked her arm away from him, staring him down. "You're such an ass-hole."

"Oooh, burn… I'll be at the ravine later if you get sick of being a girl and want to be made into a woman… again." He smiled.

Emma had to do a double take on his smile; the way he looked was as if he was being a generous sweet guy. But Emma knew better, she made a disgusted face and walked off.

Jay watched her walk off for a while, and then remembered she was the cause of his drink to spill. He tried to wipe his shirt for a moment then gave up, continuing on his way.

_A/N: Alright, so what do you guys think so far? No flaming please, just nice criticism lol. _


	2. Try Not to Run

_A/N: Thanks for the review lol; I'm so energetic I had to write the second chapter sooner than I planned. Enjoy!_

Try Not to Run

That Sunday it decided to rain, pretty hard too. Emma sat on her bed reading a magazine, Manny was supposed to be coming over to hang out; with the weather she was delayed. Emma hadn't really planned out how she would tell her best friend that she was dating her worst enemy; all she knew was that today was not the day to do it.

Just as she turned over to lie on her stomach, she heard someone coming down the stairs. "Hey Em." Manny said, in her usual tone, setting down her things on the floor, sitting on the bed. Her hair was slightly wet; her sweater looked warm with the black cotton and black jeans. "It's crazy weather out there."

"Did you walk?" Emma asked, tossing her magazine to the floor.

"No, I got a ride from someone…" she started, and then drifted off to look out the small window.

Emma sighed, she already knew where this was going, "Craig?"

Manny nodded with a shy smile. "Yeah, Em… he apologized about everything, and we're trying again. I love him so much."

Emma literally wanted to throw up, Manny always got so lovey dovey over Craig that it scared her sometimes. They always ended up back and forth, secret and not so secret; Emma was losing track at how many times they tried to make things work.

"I know what your thinking, but I honestly believe that this time will really work." Manny added.

Emma only nodded, picking up another magazine; she started to feel nervous, knowing that she needed to tell her friend what was going on with her and the guy that gave her a bad reputation.

"So are we just going to sit here or can we like go crazy at the mall?" Manny asked, interrupting Emma's thoughts.

That was actually a good idea; maybe a change of scenery would make it a little bit easier for Emma to talk. "Yeah, let's do that." She practically jumped off the bed to change into something warmer for the rainy weather.

The two girls were covered in their coats and sweaters heading upstairs. "Mom, could you give us a ride to the mall?" Emma asked.

"Oh honey, I can't I have to get Jack ready for his nap." Spike answered.

Emma groaned, then turned to Manny who had a smile on her face. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" she asked nervously.

Without saying anything, Manny took out her phone, punching in some numbers. "Craig…hey can you pick us up at Em's we need a lift to the mall…"

Emma sat on her couch, crossing her legs.

"See you in a few." Manny ended the call. "See, Craig's a great guy." She sat with Emma as they looked out the window, waiting to see Craig's car pull up.

Craig ended up hanging out with the girls at the mall. Emma didn't mind, she was just a little annoyed by his and Manny's lovey dovey acts. They had only been walking around for ten minutes; they didn't even bother to go in any stores. Emma was getting hungry

; She stopped over by the food court and at the McDonalds.

Craig and Manny sat on the benches near by. When Emma had her order of fries, she slowly started to walk over to Manny and Craig; but stopped in her tracks when she spotted Jay and Spinner headed her way.

"Em, we're going to go take some pictures in the photo booth." Manny told her, she and Craig walked off, leaving Emma standing in the middle of the mall.

"Great…" Emma said softly, just as she heard Jay's loud laughter. Rolling her eyes, she sat on the same bench Craig and Manny just got up from, taking a French fry to her mouth.

"Green peace!" Jay shouted, "Oh I'm sorry…Emma." He added, finally standing directly in front of her.

"Dude let's go." Spinner said, trying to get him to leave Emma to herself, knowing that Jay had a knack for picking on her.

Jay ignored him, continuing to stare at Emma. "Alone are we?"

Emma stood up, staring him down. "I'm with Manny and Craig… not that that's any of your business."

Jay stole one of her fries, smiling slyly. "I didn't know Manny and Craig were invisible."

Spinner shoved his hands into his pockets. Jay stole another one of her fries, "What about your preppy little boyfriend?"

Emma's eyes went wide; she shoved her fries into Spinners chest forcing him to hold them. She pulled Jay aside, whispering, "What do you know about me and Peter?"

"I know you two sneak around like no one can see you, you look at each other at school all the time, when before you would never make any eye contact. You aren't that slick green peace." He snickered.

Emma hit him in his shoulder, "I don't know how you noticed those things, but it would be greatly appreciated if you did me a favor and didn't tell anyone."

Jay shook his head, "I don't do favors… unless I'm getting something in return."

Emma wasn't surprised, but she went quiet and didn't know what to say anymore.

"Emma!" Craig called, Manny at his side, "Are these jerks bothering you?"

"Slow up Manning, just talking here…" Jay said, backing away from Emma, heading back over to Spinner. "We're out." Spinner followed at his side, walking just past Craig and Manny.

"What did he want?" Manny asked.

It was as though Emma hadn't heard anything since Jay's last words to her. They made her get chills; it stuck in her head for the longest time. She completely forgot that he knew about her and Peter, or that she was supposed to mention anything to Manny about her and Peter.

_A/N: What do you guys think? The next two chapters get more Jemma! Hehe._


	3. Truth vs Lies

_A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews, I'm so glad you like it. Enjoy the chapter!_

  
Truth vs. Lies

The rain decided to give everyone a break that Monday, yet the clouds were still dark, symbolizing that something drastic would happen that day. Kids of Degrassi Community School hung out outside, some scrambling to get inside.

Jay sat on the hood of his car with Spinner laughing about something that others would find repulsing. They shared a bottle of coke and rum, being smart enough to pass it off in a coke bottle.

Emma walked to school that morning; her blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, a grey polo shirt underneath her white jacket, and due to the weather, black flare jeans.

She noticed Jay and Spinner off to her left; she stared for a moment at Jay who now had his attention on her as well.

"Emma!" someone called off in the distance.

Jay and Emma continued to look at each other; she didn't bother to look for the person that was calling her name. "Emma!" the person called again. Finally snapping out of it, she turned around, seeing Peter coming her way.

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised. "We can't be seen together."

"What are you talking about, Manny already knows." He said, looking confused.

"What, how did that happen?" she asked.

"Well she actually came up to me and slapped me. Didn't you tell her?" Peter asked.

Emma was turning red, "No I didn't tell her!" she yelled, "Someone must have found out, someone had to have known all along and-" she stopped.

"What?" Peter asked.

Emma turned back around and drew her attention to Jay once again, who was no longer looking at her, but talking to two other girls that looked as if they belonged in a pornographic movie.

Peter followed her eyes and looked at Jay as well, "He knew?"

She ignored him, stomping over towards Jay, Spinner, and the girls. "Excuse me…" she said to the girls, "I need to speak with Jay for a minute."

The girls looked at her as if she were crazy, then finally walked off. Jay eyed Emma for a moment, and then turned to Spinner, "Why don't you join them?"

"Why do I have to leave?" Spinner asked.

"Just go… get those chicks phone number or something." He told him.

Spinner finally got up and walked slowly towards the school steps, passing Peter who was still watching Emma.

"How dare you tell my business to my best friend, yesterday I asked you not to say anything." Emma flared.

Jay laughed, "And I told you, I don't do favors…"

Emma let out a sigh of pain, knowing that whenever she saw Manny there would be hell to pay. "When did you tell her?"

"This morning," he started, "she was sitting with Manning right over there." He pointed towards the small brick wall they always sat on.

Emma dropped her head into her hands, shaking.

Jay nodded over towards Peter, who was unbelievably still standing there. "Your boyfriend's waiting."

She looked up, and back at Peter; she turned back to Jay. "Isn't there a way you can tell her you lied or something…I mean, people hardly ever believe you anyway."

It was a harsh thing for her to say, but it was so true. Jay's reputation wasn't exactly like everyone else's, and he was proud of that.

He thought for a minute, she had a pretty good idea there. But with Jay Hogart, there was always going to be a catch. "Alright Nelson…" he started, "I'll tell Manny that I made it all up…"

Sighing in relief, Emma smiled, "Thank you…thank you!"

"But… you have to do something for me." He added with a sly smile.

Looking back at Peter once more, who was motioning for her to come over to him, she sighed. "What do you want?"

"Get in…" he told her, referring to his car.

"School is about to start, we can't just ditch." She said.

"Alright, well I won't bother to tell Manny anything." He got up and started to walk towards the school.

"No, no… I'll go. Just let me tell Peter something…" she ran off towards Peter, "You go ahead; I have to head back home for something."

"You're going to be late." Peter said, "And what about him… is he the one that told Manny about us?"

"Um, no… it wasn't him." She lied, "I'll be back for next period." The bell rang, the few kids that were left scrambled to get inside. "You better go…" Emma added.

Peter looked at her with a sigh, and then saw behind her that Jay was starting up his car. "I'll see you." He kissed her cheek and hopped up the stairs and into Degrassi.

She turned back towards Jay, who was obviously waiting for her; slowly she walked to his car, getting in on the passenger side. "Where are we going?" she asked, putting her seatbelt on.

"A nice little spot." He smiled, the car tires screeching taking them out of the parking lot.

* * *

Jay pulled into a deserted parking lot behind a building that was to be torn down in a few weeks. He shut off the engine and turned to Emma, resting his arm on the back of her seat.

Emma looked at him, a little nervous yet somewhat excited. "What are we doing here?"

"I told you already… you have to do something for me, and I set you and your preppy little boyfriend free. I will tell Manny that I lied about everything, then you two can go on to be the best of friends that you were before." He said in a cheesy tone.

Emma sighed, "Are you even clean?"

"All taken care of… don't worry about that this time." He smiled.

Her hands started to sweat, tiny drops of rain fell onto the car; finally feeling brave Emma slid her right hand over his upper thigh, slowly getting in between. Suddenly Jay stopped her. "What?" she asked.

"Do you really want that title again?" he asked.

She was confused, she didn't know she had a title before; "What title?"

"You know…slut." He said.

"No one's ever called me a slut." Emma protested.

"Not to your face." He laughed. "Look… I only wanted to see if you would actually go through with it, and since you practically did its official."

"What's official?" Emma asked, crossing her arms.

He smiled slyly at her, his eyes searched deep into hers, "You like me."

Emma only stared at him, as he stared back at her they didn't realize that the two of them weren't bothering to look away. The rain started to get heavier, with that sound of the drops lightly hitting the ground.

"Well?" Jay finally spoke.

"What?" she asked completely lost in his eyes.

"It's true then, you like me…" he smiled.

"I have a boyfriend." She said, folding her arms again.

"Doesn't have to stop you from liking me." He replied.

She turned away from him, looking out the window to the rain. "Can you take me back to school please?"

Jay started up the car, slowly pulling out of the parking lot.

"And when we get back, you tell Manny that you lied."

"Maybe…" he simply said.

Emma turned to him, hoping with everything that he would for once be a nice guy and do something for someone else.

_A/N: So what do you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter lol._


	4. When You Know It's Real

_A/N: Everytime I get new reviews, I am so excited that everyone is enjoying the story! Now go on and enjoy this chapter! _

When You Know It's Real

Emma and Jay entered the school together, the halls were clear, first period was almost over though, and they needed to move quickly.

"You know, I don't even know why Ms. H let you and Spinner back in this school." Emma said quietly as they turned a corner.

"Yeah but your glad she did." Jay replied simply.

She didn't answer right away; she started to walk slower, finally turning to him. "You know what…"

Jay turned to her, folding his arms.

"You think you're so cool, like your mister bad boy, well let me tell you… Jason… you aren't as bad as you think you are. You're some wannabe gangster reject that couldn't get a good rep twenty years from now." She protested.

No one had ever said anything like that to him before. He stared at her, not believing that Emma Nelson was the first to speak to him that way; he found it very intriguing about her. Suddenly a smile crossed his face, "Nelson, you have virtue."

"Cut it with the virtue line again…I fell for it once, but not again." She told him.

"Well maybe you'll fall for this…" Jay quickly placed his arm behind Emma's head, kissing her quickly on the lips, pulling away in time just for the bell to ring.

Kids started to crowd the hallways, scattered conversations flowed all around. Emma and Jay stood in the middle of it all staring at each other. Emma more in shock than Jay, who had a cocky smile on his face.

"Emma!" Manny called off in the distance.

Shaking her head out of the trance, Emma looked over her shoulder to see Manny stomping her way.

Manny finally reached her, standing to Jay's right, staring at Emma with a pissed off look on her face. "How could you do this to me Em!" she yelled.

Emma was speechless, she only looked at Manny; and then over to Jay, motioning for him to tell Manny that it was a lie.

Jay continued with his cocky smile, "Later…" he walked off in the opposite direction.

Shocked, Emma called after him, "Jay!"

He acted as though he didn't hear her and continued down the hall.

"Emma!" Manny yelled again to regain her attention.

"Manny I-" Emma started.

"No don't!" she yelled, that time she started a small crowd, "You are a liar Em, all this time you had me thinking that you were on my side. Yet you used something terrible that happened to me to get with a guy that ruined me!"

"I didn't Manny…it was just-"

"Just what? Just easier for you to get a good lay?" Manny asked.

"Of course not!"

"Stay away from me; I never want to speak to you again. You're full of lies and betrayal." Those were Manny's last words to her best friend, just before stomping off in the same direction Jay had gone. The crowd started to slowly dissolve.

Emma was left standing in the middle of the hallway alone; Peter came up behind her, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't!" Emma snapped at him, leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong? Everything is ok now right, we can go public." He said.

"No, everything isn't alright…" Emma started to cry.

"It's alright…I'm sure Manny will come around." He told her.

"It's not Manny…" she added.

"Then what is it?"

She couldn't tell her boyfriend that she and Jay had shared a kiss; she sniffled and went into his arms. "Nothing…it's nothing."

* * *

"Sorry I can't walk with you home." Peter said, as he and Emma stood on the front steps of Degrassi when school was finally over. "If only I didn't get that detention."

"Well you probably shouldn't have taken out your digital camera to photograph Mr. Parker's new haircut and threaten to post it on the internet…just call me later." She smiled.

Peter returned the smile then kissed her softly. The kiss was passionate and sweet; when they broke away Emma looked over and saw Manny watching them in disgust then walking off with Craig to his car.

Emma sighed, "I'll talk to you soon."

He watched her walk down the steps and down the street, and then headed inside the school to serve his detention.

Luckily for Emma the rain stopped just before school ended, it went back to being the cloudy day it was. Just as Emma was approaching a corner street, she noticed the car that was coming from behind her to pull in front of her path. Jay rolled down the window, sunglasses on, even though there was no sun in sight. "Shouldn't be out here walking you know, it could start raining all over again." He said.

"Don't talk to me." She told him, starting to walk again; yet having to stop because he moved up an inch to stop her.

"Come on Nelson…I mean, as much as it pains me to say this at all…especially to you…"

"Would you get to the point?" Emma asked annoyed.

He sighed, lifting up his sunglasses, "I feel bad…about leaving you hanging earlier with Manny and everything."

It was a shock to Emma, Jay Hogart was feeling bad about something, there's always a first for everything. She finally walked over to the passenger side getting in, shut the door and put her seatbelt on.

He drove off, taking a U-turn at an intersection in the direction of Emma's house.

The ride was quiet for most of the way; Emma drew up the nerve to finally speak, "What was that about earlier?"

He didn't answer right away, keeping his eyes on the road, "I just didn't feel like doing a favor."

At first Emma was confused, and then realized he thought she was talking about the incident with Manny. "No, not that…I'm talking about the kiss."

Again, he didn't answer right away. "Just felt like it."

"Oh that's a good reason." Emma mocked.

"What do you care, you have a boyfriend remember." He said, mocking Emma's words.

She looked over to him, "You still kissed me, and I want to know why."

"I don't recall hearing any complaints." He simply replied.

She turned away, looking out the window again, as once again tiny drops started to cover the ground and the car.

"So you liked it?" he asked, glancing at her every now and then.

She shrugged, "Not like we haven't done it before."

"Exactly." He laughed.

Emma cracked a smile, "For the record… there was nothing to complain about."

His smile faded and didn't bother to look at her again; he only cleared his throat starting to feel a little nervous. Luckily they had just arrived at Emma's house; he pulled up just in front of the steps, turning to her. "Alright, cab rides over… that'll be twenty bucks." He said.

Emma smiled, "I'll owe you." She gathered her things and opened the door, stepping out of the car. She walked up the steps to her house, taking out her key.

Jay watched her until she went inside and shut the door behind her, then sped off into the distance.

_A/N: This chapter was so fun to write! I hope everyone enjoyed it._


	5. Put the Fire Out

_A/N: I watched the new season of the show and I got so inspired to write lol. Enjoy!_

Put the Fire Out

That next day in school, Emma couldn't concentrate on anything. While the rest of the class was listening to the teacher, Emma was staring down at her blank paper. She thought about everything that happened with Manny, but mostly things that happened with Jay. She couldn't get the image of him out of her head, let alone the kiss they shared in the hallway.

"Emma!" The teacher called, he had been calling her name for a while now.

She shook her head looking up, "Yes?"

"Can you explain this equation?" the teacher asked.

Emma didn't even know what the hell he was talking about; she almost forgot that she was even in school. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Manny staring at her with an evil eye. "Um, sorry… I don't know the answer."

"That's expected when you don't pay attention." He replied.

Emma sighed, just in time for the bell to ring. Everyone gathered their things and headed out the door, Manny was the first to exit. Emma slowly gathered her things together, being the last person out of the room.

Minding her own business, still somewhat distracted, she was pulled around the corner by an unknown person. "Hey!" she shouted.

When her back was against a wall, she looked into the eyes of the one that grabbed her, none other than Jay Hogart. "God, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you." He answered, out of breath.

"I don't have time, I'm going to be late for my next class." She said, starting to walk away.

He stepped in front of her, looking at her hard.

"What?" she asked.

He sighed, lifting his usual backwards hat and scratching his head, then putting the hat back on. "Remember last time…how I said that I chose you?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Are you serious; I don't have time for this." She was annoyed and started to walk off again. Once again Jay came between her and her destination.

"Yes I am serious…only…this time I didn't choose you." He said.

Emma folded her arms, "Oh thank you so much… can I go now?"

"I didn't choose you because I want you." He blurted out.

This was really happening; Jay Hogart just told Emma Nelson that he wanted her. She couldn't help but keep her eyes on him; "I'm not sure I get it." She finally spoke.

He sighed, "I mean… last time I picked you out of hundreds of other girls that I could have…"

Emma leaned back against the wall.

"…but this time, it's like I don't want any other girl… all I can think about is…you." He finished.

"Is this a trick to get me back in the ravine?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"No…" Jay replied, somewhat aggravated. "I don't just pour out feelings like this everyday Emma…especially to girls. You can even ask Alex about that, well maybe not… I think I turned her out on girls now." He said, thinking to himself for a moment.

Emma smiled faintly, turning her head just as Peter was walking towards them.

Jay didn't bother say another word; he darted in the opposite direction. Emma watched him leave in confusion.

"Hey…" Peter started, "what were you guys up to?"

"Um, nothing… it was just about an assignment for English, he wants my help." She answered.

"I didn't know you guys even had a class together." He replied, throwing an arm around her. The bell rang and the walked together to their next class.

* * *

Emma didn't see Jay the rest of the school day, but it doesn't mean that she hadn't thought about him. Peter walked her home that day, but all Emma could think about the whole time was if Jay would come speeding around the corner to offer a ride, of course he didn't.

"…so I just told my dad that I wanted it as a birthday present." Peter rambled on, about something Emma really wasn't interested in.

She didn't bother to respond, she watched her feet in front of her.

Peter lifted her head slowly by her chin, only a corner down from her house, "Hey…"

She smiled, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright, you haven't really said anything the whole way here." He said.

"I'm fine, it's just that there's that project I was telling you about. I'm just thinking about what I should do."

"What's it about?" Peter asked.

She caught between a rock and a hard place, she'd already lied too many times to him, and it was getting a little hard to keep up. "Um… war…"

Peter looked confused, "War? In your English class?"

Nervously, Emma hesitated, "y-yeah… the… English war."

Just as Peter was about to speak again, loud music peered from around the corner. Jay's car appeared in front of them blasting music from Ludacris.

Peter looked over to him, struggling to figure out why he had bothered to stop near them. Emma on the other hand, was extremely relieved that he had. "Jay!" she shrieked, almost a little too obvious.

"Yo." he answered.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"The project, remember I told you we're partners?" Emma asked, motioning towards Jay to play along.

"Uh yeah… are you ready to get started on that?" Jay asked.

Peter looked at the both of them, "Alright…well I guess I'll call you later or something." He kissed her lips softly, and then leaned in to kiss them again, more passionately.

Jay rolled his eyes and looked away.

Emma pushed Peter back slightly, smiling at him, "Talk to you soon."

They watched as Peter walked off in the opposite direction.

Emma turned back to Jay with a quizzing look on her face; she started to walk towards her house that was just on the next corner.

Jay followed her in his car, pulling into the driveway.

Emma went up the steps, taking out her key. Jay followed behind her, clicking the alarm on his car, "So…project huh?"

"I only said that to stop any unnecessary questions that would come out of his mouth." She replied, opening the door.

Jay walked in, looking around a bit. "Your parents home?"

"Mother's working, Snake's still at Degrassi, after school club, and baby brothers at day care til five." She answered, tossing her bag on the couch. "So why are you really here?" she walked into the kitchen, leaving him to stand in the living room.

"Well we did start a conversation early…I think it needs to be finished." He answered.

Emma returned with two cans of soda, handing him one. "You started the conversation and ran off."

"Your boyfriend was coming, how would it look if he heard us talking about us wanting each other?" he asked, opening the soda.

"Woah…" Emma interrupted, sitting on the couch, "who said I wanted you?"

Jay chuckled, standing in front of her, "I didn't hear you say anything when I told you earlier."

"Exactly." Emma smiled.

Jay sighed, "Alright…tell me right now then, tell me that you don't find me the least bit attractive and I'll go home right now."

She stared at him, then sipped her soda, "Looks aren't everything you know."

"Is that your nice way of saying I'm ugly?" he asked sarcastically.

"Of course not!" Emma shouted.

"Ha! So you are attracted to me." Jay replied.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You have a really weird way of letting girls know you like them."

"And you have a weird way of telling guys that you like them back, since you cant seem to do it with me." He replied.

Emma stood up, walking across the room, setting her drink on the table. "Jay I told you, this can't happen… I have a boyfriend."

"You know I'm surprised that it hasn't occurred to you that I don't care." He replied back, setting his drink next to hers, walking towards her. "Emma…I told you, I'm sorry about everything that happened a few weeks ago, if I felt this way about you then I wouldn't have done anything with you."

It was an odd thing to say, but Emma believed him. For once she could see that he was being true and really meant what he said. Of course it was more than obvious that she was feeling something for him too, but all she could think about was how to juggle these feelings for him and Peter at the same time. "Jay…" she started.

Immediately Jay pressed his lips against hers, they kissed each other hard, falling back onto the couch. It was fierce and intense; Emma could feel his tongue wandering around her lips then on her own tongue. She held his face close to hers, wanting to taste every corner of his mouth.

Jay reached his hand around to Emma's lower back and into the top of her jeans. Suddenly Emma opened her eyes, pushing Jay away from her, "Is that what you wanted, to get in my pants!" she yelled.

"What? No… of course not!" he yelled back.

Emma stood up, folding her arms, "Maybe you should go."

He stood behind her, bringing his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, "I'm going to let you think about this…but I will be back." He kissed her cheek softly.

Emma turned to look at him, he kissed her lips again, she kissed him back, almost getting back into the mini make out session they just had. She restrained herself and moved away again.

Jay gave his infamous cocky smile and walked out. Emma could hear him start up his car along with the blasting music, and then speed off down the street.

"What am I going to do?" Emma asked herself, sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

_A/N: I didn't really put much effort into the ending I know, but I'll make up for that in the next chapter._


	6. Cooling Down

**A/N: **It's been a long while right? Now I know some of you may have thought that I gave up on this story completely, but that's not the case. I was without a computer for the longest time, bare with me as I get back into this. Thanks, and all reviews are still deeply appreciated.

Cooling Down

Later that night Emma lay on her back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. A scene from earlier playing in her head over and over. Goosebumps covering her body with the very thought. Her cell phone rang, interrupting her wandering mind.

"Hello?" she answered.

Sure enough, Peter was on the other line, "Hey sexy, wanted to know if I can take you out for a bite to eat."

She sat up, slightly nervous that she would slip and say something stupid to give her away about what happened with Jay. "Um, you know…I don't think so."

"Come on, we'll go anywhere you like." He begged.

Emma thought it would be much better if she went ahead and went to dinner that way everything would look more normal and he wouldn't suspect anything. "Alright, I'll meet you downtown in about a half hour." She answered.

"Great." Without saying goodbye, he hung up the phone.

Emma sighed, getting up to go to her closet to pick something to wear. Just as she was picking up a polo top, a soft tap came from the window. Emma was startled for a moment, looking toward the window. Sure enough it was Jay waving for her to let him in.

This only made Emma more nervous, she quickly went to the window, opening it. "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk, remember?" he said smoothly.

"No, I'm getting ready to go somewhere." She replied, "And if my parents see you down here, I'm in huge trouble."

"Then they wont see me…look, meet me around the corner in two minutes." He said, walking away. "Two minutes Emma!" he called back.

She watched him leave and closed the window. What was she supposed to do? She was to meet Peter in a matter of minutes, but she wanted to find out what was up with her and Jay. Following her instincts, she went upstairs where her mother and Snake were watching a movie.

"Emma, you're still up." Spike called.

"I know, I was just going to walk around the corner for a minute, I wanted to get some air and think." She answered.

Spike and Snake looked at each other, knowing things that Emma had gone through, and that she was a very trustworthy kid.

"Don't stay out too long…please." Snake told her.

Emma smiled and grabbed her jacket and was out the door. It was all too easy with her parents. Peeking around the corning, where she saw Jay leaning against his car, she ran up closer to him.

"What's this about?" she asked.

He snickered slightly, "Like you don't know…" he opened his car door. "Get in."

"No way, you said you wanted to talk, not go for a joyride." Emma replied.

"It's not a joyride, get in…we're going to talk, just somewhere more secluded." He added.

She sighed once again, checking her watch for the time. "Fine…" she added, getting into his car.

He revved it up and sped off down the street.

They didn't say anything to each other the whole ride. Emma didn't even know where they were going. Just as she was going to speak, she noticed they were almost in the middle of nothing.

"I want to go back." She spoke up nervously.

"Relax…" he said calmly, "I only came out here because I didn't want to risk getting caught by anyone."

"I've never been out here before." She said, looking around.

"Yeah, well I come out here sometimes, just to think." He replied.

She looked at him, waiting to see what was to happen next. She was no longer nervous, and wasn't worried about anything else. Looking at her watch again, she noticed it was twenty after six. "So…" she said.

Leaning back in his seat, he stared back at her. "I'm sorry…"

Slightly confused she looked at him nervously. "For…?"

"Just for everything, what happened at the ravine, for making fun of you all this time…and…" he started.

"And what?" she asked.

"And for just now realizing, that your really something special and that your very sexy." He smiled.

Jay Hogart had a soft side? This was news to Emma, and probably everyone else they knew. Which it was obvious that he didn't let this side out too often. "Jay listen…" she started.

"Shhh…" he hushed, staring into her eyes.

She stared back at him, slowly leaning towards him.

He leaned in towards her as well, and soon their lips were back in the same position as before. They couldn't help it, when they were around each other, their bodies went hot automatically.

Their make out session was getting so hot that Jay's car windows began to get foggy. Emma started to glisten with sweat when Jay removed her jacket, tossing it to the back seat. He felt her skin, and how she was getting goose bumps from his touch.

He made his way down to her neck softly. Emma's eyes closed, she breathed slightly loud; feeling vibrations on her leg, she pulled out her cell phone screening the call. The caller I.D. read 'Peter'. Looking at it for a second more, she put the phone back into her pocket.

"Parents?" Jay asked, breathlessly.

"Yeah…" she lied, "but who cares, where were we?" she smiled.

He smiled back, kissing her lips softly.

**A/N:** So what do you think for me just getting back into writing this? I promise it will get better, promise! Reviews appreciated.


	7. The Good and the Bad

**A/N: **Wow, I got great feedback on the last chapter, which really inspires and gets me going to write the next one. Thanks everyone, enjoy this one and the one's to come.

The Good and the Bad

Coming back from her secret make-out session with Jay, Emma snuck back into her room. Climbing through the window backwards, she turned around to come face to face with her mother and Snake. "Hey…" she spoke nervously.

"We said not to be gone long Emma!" Spike yelled.

Emma sighed, walking past them to remove her jacket. "Relax; I was only gone for like twenty, thirty minutes."

"Try an hour and a half." Snake replied.

"Look, I wanted to be alone and get some air, what's wrong with that?" Emma snapped.

"Emma it is late, something bad could have happened to you. We tried to call your cell phone but it was turned off." Spike said.

Emma sat on her bed, rolling her eyes, not wanting to hear a word they had to say. "Alright fine, I'm sorry…next time I'll call or something." She said.

"There's not going to be a next time." Snake replied, "You won't be going out of this house after dark for a week." He added.

Emma's mouth dropped, "That is totally out of this world!" she yelled. "All because I came in a little after I let you know I was going out?"

"Honey, maybe that is a little much…" Spike told Snake.

He looked at her, then back at Emma. Emma could tell that there was something he knew, but didn't dare bring it up in front of her mother. "Look, can I just be alone?"

Spike sighed, hugging her, "Sure sweetie…I guess I overreacted…I was just worried about you; I know how things have been lately."

Emma nodded, kissing her cheek. "Thanks mom."

Spike looked back to snake, motioning for him to follow her upstairs.

He looked at Emma, a concerned look; that look that only a caring father could give.

Emma looked back at him, nervously and starting to get a little scared. "What?" she finally asked.

"Emma…if there's anything you want to talk about just let me know." He said.

"Alright…" she replied, confused.

"If there's anything or anyone, putting pressure on you, let me know…I'll handle it." He added.

She nodded, folding her arms.

Snake realized that was the cue for him to leave, he headed back up the stairs.

"Hey umm," Emma called, "am I still grounded?"

"Forget about it." He simply replied back, closing the door behind him.

Emma lay back on her bed, smiling up at the ceiling. Her phone was vibrating once again; someone was sending her a text message. She sat up to read it, and a smile appeared on her face as it read: "2 Long 2 see you." Scrolling down, she realized the message was from Jay of course and replied back: "w8 4 me 2mrw."

Meaning that she wanted to meet up with him somewhere after school. She completely forgot that tomorrow was her day to go to Peter's house and study. Whatever she had to do, she would do it in order to be with Jay again.

* * *

The next morning, Emma was at her locker grabbing some books for her first class when Manny appeared next to her, going to her own locker. "Hey…" Emma spoke to her.

Manny ignored her, taking out her Biology book.

Emma sighed, looking back into her own locker, and then shutting it.

Manny shut hers next, walking past Emma down the hall.

Emma walked slowly, she didn't want to go to math class, and she was wondering where Jay had been, she hadn't seen him all day in his usual hangout spots. Once Emma reached her class, she saw Peter sitting in the usual seat next to her, reading over some notes he had taken.

She walked in, slowly sitting next to him, "Hi…"

"Hey." He replied, not bothering to look up from his notes.

"Umm, I'm sorry about last night. I talked back to mom, she freaked and took my phone…told me I wasn't going anywhere." She told him.

"Mmhmm." He replied.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking at him as he was still buried into his notes.

He looked at her finally, "Yeah, sorry…I figured something happened last night, that's why I'm not all trippy about it." He smiled.

Emma smiled back at him, not sure if it was a pity smile or a still loving smile.

"I am trippy about this test though." He added.

Emma's face went blank, "Test, what test?"

"The test we've been preparing for the last week…the one that's a fair percent of our grade." He chuckled, "Why do you think I was actually reading notes…do you think I'd actually study anything in class?"

"Oh my god." Emma gasped, looking at the board that clearly stated they were having a test today. Just then the bell rang, and more kids started to crowd in followed by the teacher. "Alright class, let's get started, this test will take up most of the class time so I want you all to clear your desk, take out a pencil and you may start as soon as I hand it to you." She said.

Emma was still in shock, how did she forget about this?

"Good luck baby." Peter said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Uh, thanks…you too." She said.

He chuckled, I'll need it." The teacher handed him his test and he soon started.

"_No…I think I'll need it more."_ Emma thought to herself. The teacher handed her a thick enough packet that was the test. She peeked through it for a moment, seeing what she had to deal with.

"_Alright Emma think…"_ she told herself, _"you can do this, you're a good student in this class, just because you didn't study and no absolutely nothing about this test, doesn't mean you can't do it."_

She was ready to get started, but once she looked at the first question, she got sick. Putting her head in her hands, she tried to concentrate, but she was so stuck she didn't know what to do. Finally she came to a thought; although it was something out of her character, she didn't want to fail.

Slowly, she tilted her head towards Peter's paper; he was already on the eighth question. She quickly wrote down the answer for number one, number two, and then number three.

"Emma!" the teacher called.

Emma shot her head up, looking at her.

Peter looked at Emma then the teacher.

"Please bring your test to me and go to the principals office; I will not allow cheating in my class." She finished.

Peter looked to Emma is disbelief, his own girlfriend, cheating off of his paper.

The class watched as Emma walked to the teacher with her things, handing her test to her; and then heading out the door.

Peter sighed and went back to his work.

Emma was more embarrassed than anything, her face as red and tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Hey!" someone shouted behind her.

Emma turned around, seeing a comforting face, Jay's.

He ran up to her, "Where are you going?"

"Principals office, I got caught cheating." She told him.

"Emma Nelson is a cheater?" he asked.

"Hello…" she replied, referring to her bout with Jay and Peter.

"Oh yeah…that answers my own question." He smiled.

Emma laughed, "Well I should get to Ms. H's office."

"How about you not go, and just tell everyone you did?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"No one knows you were going to the principals office except your teacher, so when you see her tomorrow, just go ahead and tell her you went." He explained.

"They don't like…track you?" she asked.

"Um, like…no." he laughed.

She smiled, "Alright…what do you want to do?"

Smiling at her, he grabbed her hand, pulling her along. "Come on."

They ran out the doors of Degrassi Community School, and straight to Jay's car. He started it up and sped off down the street.

**A/N:**Hey all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter is where things get really interesting, look forward to it! Reviews are appreciated.


	8. I'll Never Tell

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the feedback, I really appreciate it. Sorry this chapter is out a little later than I expected, but it's here now so enjoy.

I'll Never Tell

Jay pulled his car into yet another unknown area to Emma; he stopped the engine and looked over at her. "Sure you don't want to go back to the principal's office?"

"No way, I'm here…with you…" she smiled.

He smiled back, and then turned his radio on to what was a bit of hardcore rap. "A bit of music to set the mood."

Emma giggled, "I think it's setting the wrong mood."

"Alright alright…" he shut it off, leaning back in his seat. "What now?"

Emma looked confused, as if she were thinking, "What was I being sent to the principal's office for?"

"Um…cheating on a test." Jay replied somewhat confused.

"Right…so I guess cheating on my boyfriend wasn't the problem?" she laughed.

"I guess not." He added.

They leaned into each other for a passionate kiss, and then pulled away from each other.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked.

"No… I can't believe I just said that…" she started.

"What?" he asked.

"That cheating on my boyfriend thing…that's not me." She finished.

Jay sighed, not bothering to say anything else.

Emma looked at him, worried that she may have hurt his feelings, "I'm sorry."

"No no, I'm sorry…" he started, in a sarcastic tone, "I'm sorry for being the one to start this whole thing. But I can't help my feelings Emma…I told you that."

Emma sighed, "I know that…but it's still wrong. Peter's a great guy."

"Oh yeah, filming your best friend showing her boobs and posting it all over school shows how wonderful he is." Jay replied sarcastically.

"Oh so I gets it makes you better to bully a guy until he goes crazy and shoots a friend in the back, points a gun at me then kills himself." She added smugly.

Jay's face went pale, he looked away from her.

Emma sighed, sensing that she hurt him. "I'm sorry."

He continued to be silent; suddenly he started the engine up.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Taking you back to school…your not ready for this." He replied.

Emma looked confused, sitting back in her seat, folding her arms.

* * *

They rode in silence all the way back to Degrassi only to find that half the school was outside. Emma looked on, seeing if she could spot Peter or Manny, the last thing she needed was them to see her with Jay Hogart.

Without saying a word, Jay got out of the car, leaving Emma.

"Jay!" Emma called, worried that someone would see him and then draw attention to her.

Of course he ignored her, walking towards the crowd. "Hey…what's going on here?" he asked a random kid.

"Fire drill, that's all." He replied.

Emma slowly got out of the car, she could have just stayed there, but she figured her chances were better if she got out and went somewhere else.

Peter looked around the school, actually searching for Emma. He needed to speak with her about the test incident. Glancing over to the parking lot, he saw Jay casually walking away from another kid he didn't know. Then he spotted his car, and his girlfriend getting out of it.

Emma thought she was in the clear, until she saw Peter storming towards her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, getting in front of her.

"What…?" she asked, not too sure of what else to say.

"Where were you with him? And first of all…what the hell's up with you cheating off my test?" he screamed.

Naturally he drew the attention over towards them. Emma looked around, quite embarrassed.

Jay couldn't help but look over himself; Manny stood next to him, looking him over then back at Emma and Peter. She knew what was going on, and she knew that Emma was wrong; but since they weren't talking anymore it wasn't her place to correct things.

"Can we talk about this later?" Emma asked shyly.

"No, I want to know now." Peter replied, folding his arms.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"What the hell are you doing with Jay?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"You lie!" he yelled.

"Peter, it's not what you think, really." She pleaded.

Jay walked up a little, to keep an eye on things, making sure they didn't get out of hand.

"Are you screwing him?" he asked.

"Oh my god! Peter, you know I'm not like that…I'm not a slut!" she said.

Peter laughed, "Your right, I'm sorry…you're just a bitch!" he replied.

Jay suddenly appeared in front of Emma, shoving Peter to the ground. "Don't call her that!" he yelled.

Peter got up slowly, "What are you gonna do; shoot me?" Peter asked.

Jay stared him down.

"That's what I thought, wannabe hard gangster…your just a bitch too." Peter laughed.

Jay had enough of his talk; she punched him in the face, causing him to fall again.

Half the kids around crowded around the two of them, cheering them on.

"Stop it! You guys stop!" Emma yelled.

Ms. Hatzilakos made her way through the crowd, as she saw her own son trying to pound Jay Hogart into the ground. Peter's lip was bleeding and Jay had some scratches on his cheek; both their clothes were in small rips. "What is going on?! Stop this!" she yelled.

Peter got up, wiping the blood from his face, rubbing it on his pants.

Jay's face was red, he spit on the side ready for more.

"Both of you in my office right now!" she screamed.

Slowly, the crowd started to leave.

"But mom, he-" Peter started.

"I don't want to hear it, I saw you Peter and I saw him! You are in so much trouble and you…" she pointed to Jay. "You'll find out in my office… now go!"

Jay walked off first, Peter following behind, followed by his mother. "Everyone go back to class."

As people started to depart, Emma started to cry. She looked over and spotted Manny staring at her. She wasn't staring at her coldly how she had been lately; it was a sincere look. Emma smiled at her slightly as Manny walked away.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I told you it'll be getting better with each chapter, and that's a promise. The next chapter is going to be…well you'll see. Sorry again that it took so long to get this out. Reviews appreciated.**


	9. The Target

**A/N: **Sorry again that this chapter is late, I've been stuck for a bit but I'm good now. Enjoy the chapter, feedback is appreciated.

The Target

Emma lay flat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't get those images out of her head of Peter and Jay fighting. She couldn't get Manny's look out of her head either, it looked as if she really cared.

She turned on her side, staring at the floor. She couldn't think anymore, she wanted to fall asleep and hope that this was all a bad dream. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on sleeping. As fate would have it a knock at her window startled her.

Slowly she got up to go to her window, there was Manny waving. Emma opened the window, letting her in. "What are you doing here?" she asked, more surprised than anything.

Manny sighed, twiddling her fingers around; finally she spoke softly. "Em…I need to apologize. I was wrong to just…cut you out of my life like that, I knew how you felt about Peter before…you know what happened." She looked at her.

Emma nodded slowly.

"I can't just all of a sudden cut you off for still liking him…" she finished.

Emma gave a small smile, "Manny it must have taken you a lot to come over here and tell me that."

Manny smiled, "You have no idea…friends again?"

Emma went to her for a hug, "Always."

They hugged for a good while, Emma pulled away when she noticed another figure at her window. "Oh goodness." She whispered.

Manny turned to look, "So it's true…" she said.

Emma looked at her, "What?"

"You and Jay are seeing each other…Emma we may have not talked to each other for a while, but I was still able to read you like a best friend could. I noticed Em…you and Peter weren't as obvious, plus…I saw you getting out of Jay's car today. And why…Em, why would he defend you after all this time he made fun of you?" she said.

Emma sighed, walking over towards the window; "Manny…I'll have to explain it to you later, I'm really having a rough time with it."

Manny sighed, sitting on Emma's bed.

Emma opened the window, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," Jay started, he looked over to Manny, "what's goin' on here?"

Emma looked back, then back to him; "Um, nothing…she's ok. What do you want?"

"I told you, I needed to see you. We really need to talk about what happened today." He finished.

"I can't Jay…not right now." Emma said.

He sighed, "Fine, I'm coming in then."

Emma moved aside as he climbed through, "Jay…if my parents catch you down here I'm in trouble."

"I don't care, I told you Emma…now I am definitely feeling something for you. When Peter called you what he called you earlier, I was so upset. I wanted to smash his face in and just hold you." He said as he looked into her eyes.

Emma looked away, feeling shy. "Jay…I really, really like you…"

"So let's let everyone know how much we like each other. Don't care about what other people will think…" he said with a smile.

Emma sighed, "Jay…you just pounded my boyfriend in earlier…" she thought for a moment, "speaking of…what did Ms. H do to you?"

"I got expelled, but what's with the boyfriend thing?" Jay asked, extremely confused.

"Well, Peter and I _are_ still together." She said carefully.

Jay made a sour face at her, "Are you serious, you would like to stay with a guy that called you a bitch?!" he yelled.

Emma looked around, "Shhh, my parents might hear."

"Emma, the guy's a loser, let him go." He said.

"Like you're any better." She snapped back.

He looked at her coldly, "I don't know why you keep pushing me away, when you know damn well that you want to be with me. Go back to that asshole, just don't expect me to defend you anymore when he does something like this again." He gave her another cold look, and looked back at Manny, then climbed out the window walking off to his car.

Emma turned back to Manny, who gave her an unsure look. They could hear Jay's car speeding off down the street.

"Em…" Manny started.

"Manny please…I already know what I'm going to say."

Manny folded her arms, looking at her with a questioning look.

"Yes I do." She said, "You're going to say that Jay was right, why would I want to go back with Peter after he showed me his true colors today."

Manny nodded, "Words of the wise I'd say." She smiled.

Emma sat next to her, "Manny it's not funny…I am in a real tough spot."

"I know, and I want you to know that I'm behind you no matter what." Manny added.

Emma laid her head on her shoulder, "I'm glad we're friends again."

Manny smiled, laying her head on top of hers, "Me too Em."

* * *

That next day, Emma walked towards the school with Manny at her side. They caught up from the weeks that they weren't speaking with each other and acted as if they had never had a falling out.

Manny looked up from the ground as they got closer to the school, she spotted Jay talking with Alex on the corner. "Um Em…"

"What is it?" Emma asked, looking up towards Manny was staring. She didn't know why Jay was still hanging around the campus if he was expelled. But more importantly, why was he talking to his ex, turned lesbian, Alex.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Manny asked.

She sighed, still watching them, "I think so…"

Manny gave her a little push towards him.

Emma slowly walked towards Jay and Alex; they were smiling and laughing, chatting up a real good time. "Excuse me…" she interrupted their conversation.

Alex looked over at her, as did Jay.

"Jay…can I talk to you?" Emma asked.

"I'm busy." He said coldly.

Alex looked her over, with a smile.

"Ok well…maybe we can talk later somewhere?" she asked.

"Actually, I have a date with Alex tonight." He answered.

Emma nodded, and walked back towards Manny.

Jay watched her walk away, and sighed, suddenly he was hit in the chest by Alex. "What's that for?"

"Why did you lie to her?" she asked.

"I just did." He shrugged.

"She's going to figure you out somehow, by now everyone knows that I'm seeing Paige." She said.

He shook his head, "Well thanks for talking with me."

"No problem, you know…you and I have really changed. Me…obviously…and you, falling for Greenpeace." She laughed.

"Emma." He corrected her.

Alex smiled, "You fell hard."

He smiled back, "I'll catch you later, and have fun with Paige tonight."

She waved walking inside the school.

"What happened?" Manny asked Emma.

"He's going out with Alex later…how am I supposed to do anything now?" she asked.

"Alex?" Manny asked confused. "Isn't she going out with Paige?"

Emma looked at her, realizing she had a point. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

Now she knew that something was up, and she really wanted to find out, and knew what she needed to do in order to do it.

**A/N: Not exactly the ending I had in mind, but it seemed to go with the flow. Hope you all liked it, I promise the next chapter will be awesome! Hehe Reviews appreciated.**


	10. Me vs You

**A/N: I' m really glad that you guys are enjoying the story. It's what keeps me going to want to write more, thank you. Enjoy this chapter.**

Me vs. You

Later that day, as Emma walked down the hall, she thought about Jay; and why he had obviously lied to her about going out with Alex. It really wasn't a mystery, she blew him off the night before, and now it was his turn. As she made her way towards her locker, she spotted Peter heading in her direction. Suddenly she grew tense, sensing that something bad was about to happen.

For some reason, she wanted to speak to him; "Peter…" she called.

He looked over to her, rolling his eyes. "What?"

"Umm…" she started, looking over her shoulder, "how are you?"

"Look, you don't have to make small talk with me. We're done Emma, we don't need to speak to each other." He said coldly, and then walked away.

She watched him for a moment before she headed for her locker again. This time when she got there, she started to cry to herself. There was too much drama going on in her life at the moment, she didn't need to be at school. Turning to her right, she saw Manny walking towards her, with a sad look on her face. Wiping away her tears, she put away some books she didn't need. "Manny what's up?" she asked.

Manny looked at her, and immediately broke down, going in for a hug.

Emma hugged her, though she was confused. "What's wrong?"

Pulling away, she looked at her; "Craig and I broke up…" she finally spoke.

This really wasn't news to Emma, Manny and Craig have been off and on for a long while. "I'm sorry… what happened this time?"

Manny sniffled, looking down. "I caught him with someone else."

"Again!?" Emma shrieked. She didn't mean for it to come out how it did, she was just surprised that he had nerve to cheat for a second time. "I mean…with who?" she added.

Manny shook her head, "I don't know her name…she looks older Em, like second year University older."

Emma sighed, there was no way she could handle Manny's problems on top of her own. "Manny I'm really sorry, but listen to me…as your best friend..."

Manny looked at her.

"This is a lesson learned… again, he's cheated once before, he's been overly rude to you, he's taken you for granted numerous times. It's time to let go…for good." Emma told her.

Manny sniffled again, "I know…and I know that I always say that I'll never go back, and this time I mean it. I'm done." She said, wiping her eyes.

Emma gave her a faint smile, "I honestly believe you this time."

Manny hugged her, "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Emma replied, pulling away from the hug, "I do have to go though…"

"Oh, where you going?" Manny asked.

"Home, I'm not feeling too well." She lied.

"Alright…umm, I'll come by after school maybe?" Manny asked.

"Sure, I'll see you." Emma waved, walking towards the nurse's office.

Manny watched her for a moment, then headed into the girls bathroom.

Emma turned around to be sure that Manny had left the hallway, when the coast was clear she steered away from the nurse's office and jogged her way out of the school. She was halfway down the steps when she spotted Ms. H talking to what looked to be some members of the school board. In a panic, she headed back into the school, going past the sea of students.

The back doors were normally used for emergencies only, yet for Emma, getting out of school was the emergency. The alarm would go off, but she would just have to take that chance. Quickly she opened the door and ran out, hearing the sound of alarms roaring around the school. She ran to the end of the block, where she saw half of the school already exiting. She smiled to herself, breathing heavy, and continued down the street.

* * *

As Emma made her way towards the ravine, memories suddenly came over her. That night that Jay took her into the van for the first time, letting her know what she could have.

She looked over, seeing the van still sitting there, there was no one around, so she decided to wander over and take a look. There was no one in the front of the van, but suddenly she felt a shake and stepped back. Slowly she made her way to the back door of the van, her hand on the handle. She took a breath and prepared to open it, but her hand drew back as it was already being opened from the inside.

Jay appeared before her, with sleepy eyes and no famous backwards red cap. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She eyed him up and down, "What are you doing here?"

He stepped out, yawning then finding his cap. "Sleeping…what do you care?"

She shrugged, looking to the ground. "Why sleep in the van, why not go home?"

He sighed, "If you must know, I got kicked out okay? My dad freaked when I got expelled."

"What?" Emma asked, "I thought you had your own place."

"Used to, I got low on the rent so I had to move back in with my parents." He replied.

"What about your mom?" she asked.

"Look Emma…my mom won't say a thing over my dad, and that's the end of that." He said, sitting over at a picnic table.

Emma watched him, going over to sit next to him. "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head.

Cautiously, Emma placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'd like to help you."

He looked her with love in his eyes, suddenly turning away. "I'm supposed to be mad at you."

She stood up, walking a few feet away from the table. "I know…but I want to apologize, I was really stupid."

"Let me guess, you just realized this today?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

She sighed, looking back at him; "To be honest, yes. Jay…I now realize that I do want something with you."

"Emma…" he said, walking to her, "that's all I ever wanted to hear…" he gently held her face in his hands, pulling her towards his lips and kissing them softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck embracing the kiss. Kissing him more passionately each second.

He pulled away from her holding her at her waist, "How exactly do you plan on helping me?"

"Come with me." She smiled, pulling him along out of the ravine.

**A/N: What do you think? I'm pretty satisfied with this one, won't believe what I have in store for the next chapter, which will be pretty long so prepare yourselves.**


	11. A Twist of a Twister pt1

**A/N: Once again, super excited that you are all enjoying this story. I love the feedback, and as I said before, it inspires me to keep going. Thank you, now as I said…prepare yourself for this chapter.**

Twist of a Twister

"Wait here." Emma told Jay as they reached the steps to her house.

Jay folded his arms, watching her open the door slowly and disappear inside.

"Hello?" Emma called out.

"Em?" Spike called back.

Almost surprised that anyone was home, she stood straight. "Um, Yeah…hi."

"What are you doing home?" Spike asked, carrying Jack in her arms.

"I wasn't feeling well, I went to the nurse and she sent me home." She answered.

Spike raised an eyebrow at her, patting Jack on his back; "And you were well enough to walk home?"

"Well I thought you were at work, I didn't want to bother you." Emma replied quickly.

Shaking her head, Spike felt her head, "Well just lie down, drink plenty of fluids and stay inside. I'll call you later tonight."

"Tonight?" Emma asked, confused.

Spike walked back towards the kitchen. "Yeah, tonight is the night that we leave to go see Archie's mom up North remember, we set it up weeks ago."

Emma thought for a moment, realizing how perfect this was. "I do remember."

Spike reached for Jacks baby bag, "And since you're sick, you'll have to stay here now; grab that bag for me, help me out to the car."

Emma grabbed the bag following after her mom, remembering that Jay was still waiting. "Oh mom…wait."

It was too late, Spike was out the door, walking down the stairs, Emma quickly followed…not seeing Jay anywhere.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"Umm…" Emma looked around, "Why are you leaving now isn't it a bit early?"

Spike looked at her while placing Jack's bag in the trunk, taking the other bag from her; "Emma I have to pick up Archie from the school…remember, he's getting a temp to teach his later classes."

"Oh, umm yeah." Emma said softly.

Spike giggled, "You really are sick, things don't usually slip your mind like this. Now get inside, get warm and get in bed."

Emma nodded, "Alright, have a good time."

"Call you tonight, like I said." She said to her, blowing her a kiss, then putting Jack in his baby seat.

Emma smiled, walking back inside the house, shutting the door. "Damn you Jay Hogart…" she said to herself.

As she could hear her mother's car start she went down to her room. Kicking off her shoes and took off her shirt, standing only in her bra.

"Whoa…strip tease already?" A voice said from behind her.

Quickly Emma turned around, covering her top half with a pillow.

Jay appeared from slight darkness with a smile on his face.

"Jay, how did you get in here?" she asked, shocked.

"The infamous window." He pointed, "I saw your mom headed out from the window so I hurried to the back."

Emma let out a sigh of relief.

They stood there, staring at each other for a moment, Jay was in no complaints.

"Well?" Emma finally spoke.

"What?" he asked, in no particular tone.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all," he smiled, taking a seat on her bed, "go right ahead."

"Ha ha mister pervert, go upstairs so I can change please." She said sternly.

"Alright, alright…" he stood up, "but let me just say, from what I saw, it's exactly how I imagined." He gave her a wink and ran up the stairs.

Emma couldn't help but get warm from that comment, she imagined him imagining her naked, and she liked the thought. Finally she put on a more comfortable t-shirt and changed into a pair of blue shorts that you couldn't really tell she was wearing. Before heading upstairs she tied her hair up and applied some lip gloss…which she told herself was for no particular reason.

Jay was sitting on her couch when he saw her coming from the basement, "So this is what you look like after hours?" he asked.

Without saying anything she sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

He put an arm around her, surfing the television. "So…not that I mind what we're doing here right now…but when exactly are you going to help me with some place to sleep tonight?"

"I already did." She replied.

Jay got a confused look on his face, causing Emma to sit up. "What?"

"Look, I was going to sneak you in my room anyway…"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"To sleep on the floor of course. But my mom and Snake going away for the night makes it all the more easy." She said.

Jay laughed, "Yup, you've still got virtue."

Emma rolled her eyes, playfully hitting him in the chest.

"No seriously, I really appreciate this." He said, sincerely.

"You owe me." She smiled.

He smiled back at her, leaning in to kiss her softly.

She kissed him back, sitting on her knees, then pulling away from their kiss. "It'll be like playing house."

"I don't play house." He frowned.

She shrugged, "So I'll play house."

"You play I'll watch." He said.

Emma shook her head, turning to the television.

"So…do I still have to sleep on the floor?" he asked.

"No…you can have my room, I'll take my parents bed." She answered.

"Oh great, I get the bed with the pretty flowers." He said in a more than obvious sarcastic tone.

Emma shot a look at him, "You know, for someone who has no where to go, you're being awfully picky."

"No no, I'm just messing around, don't take me so seriously." He laughed.

"I never do." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Nothing…I just…"

"Just what, think that I'm the type of guy who can't be serious?" he asked.

"Yes…I mean no…but…" she stammered. "When the hell did this become an argument?"

He sat back, more calm with a smile, "Just wanted to test you."

"Test me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you said we were playing house…and people that play house usually argue; least in my house they did." He said.

"You said you don't play house." She said, placing her hand on his chest.

"I'll play with you." He smiled.

She kissed his cheek, standing up; "I'll make us some lunch."

He watched her leave, feeling good about the way things were going for him and the least likely girl he'd ever end up with.

* * *

Later that day as the sun was winding down, Jay and Emma fell asleep on the couch. The television was still on, bags of chips scattered across the table, and the loud ringing of the bell rang in their ears.

Jay opened his eyes slowly, realizing that Emma was lying in his lap. He hated to wake her, but it there was someone at her door. "Emma…" he said, shaking her lightly.

"Mmm" she groaned, slightly moving.

"The door Emma." He said.

She forced herself up, with sleepy eyes and slightly messed hair, "Alright…"

Jay stood up, not sure if he should hide or not.

"I'm coming." Emma said grumpily as she went to the door. She gave a yawn and swung the door open, "Manny?!" she shrieked, suddenly wide awake.

"Hey Em, you doing ok?" she asked, making her way inside the house.

"Yeah…what are you doing here?" Emma asked, following her; hoping that Jay was out of sight.

"Remember, I told you I was coming by after school to check on you-" she stopped suddenly, catching Jay's eye. Turning back to Emma she put her hands on her hips.

"Alright, I'll explain…" Emma started.

"No need." She said, throwing her hands in the air. "What you two do…or don't do is none of my business."

Emma groaned, walking behind her; "You know you want to know. And it's only right that I tell my best friend.

Manny shook her head, sitting on the couch, "No thanks…I already know enough by know that you two have even been seeing each other. Besides…" she looked to Emma, "we all have our secrets."

Emma gave her a confused look, sitting across from her on the arm of a chair. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Manny said simply.

Jay looked more confused than Emma, "Should I leave?" he asked.

"No…sit." She said, pulling him down in the chair she was sitting on.

Manny sighed with a smile.

Emma folded her arms, staring Manny down.

Uncomfortably shifting her weight from side to side, Manny finally looked at Emma. "What?"

"What's with you?" she asked.

"Alright… I have a date tomorrow night… but I'd rather not tell you with who just yet." She said, speaking quickly.

Emma looked a bit more relieved, "Why not?"

"Just…because." Manny answered.

"Fine." Emma said, slightly annoyed, yet already knowing that it was Craig.

"Look," Jay interrupted, "am I really needed here right now, I'd like to get back to my nap."

"Go ahead; I'll have some dinner by the time you wake up." Emma replied.

Kissing her cheek, he headed down into the basement.

Manny was in complete shock, her jaw almost dropped to the floor.

Emma rolled her eyes, walking to the kitchen; "Close your mouth Manny, wouldn't want a fly to get caught in your throat."

She followed her into the kitchen, "Emma, Jay…Jay Hogart is staying in your house?"

"How did you figure that? He just said that he was going to take a nap." Emma answered, looking in the refrigerator for something to make for dinner.

"It's more than obvious." Manny replied, taking an apple from the table.

"It's just until he finds something of his own."

"How are you going to explain this Spike and Mr. Simpson?" she asked.

"I'll worry about that when the time comes…" she replied, closing the refrigerator, "maybe we'll have pizza."

"Not even an official couple for a week and already playing house." Manny laughed.

Emma grabbed the phone book, checking for the nearest pizza delivery. "My thoughts exactly."

**A/N: A bit longer than the other chaps, and this is the shorter version lol. There will be a part two to this chapter coming up soon. Reviews appreciated.**


	12. A Twist of a Twister pt2

**A/N: You guys' reviews made me want to get started right away, lol. Oh yeah, and remember that rating I talked about in the summary? That would come into play right about now. Enjoy!**

Twist of a Twister pt2

"That'll be twenty-two fifty five." The pizza delivery guy said, looking at the receipt.

Emma pulled out a fifty dollar bill, taking the pizza boxes in exchange. "Keep the change." She smiled.

"Thanks!" he replied, with a wide smile, walking back to his car.

Emma closed the door, heading back to the kitchen. She set the two boxes side by side, pepperoni, olive, and sausage; next to the typical Cheese pizza for Emma.

Jay entered the room, stretching his arms over his head.

She looked over at him, with a smile, gathering some paper plates and cups. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, only thing wrong with it was that you weren't next to me." He smiled, holding her from behind by her waist, kissing her neck.

Her eyes closed, and a smiled crossed her face. She leaned her body back against his, wrapping her arms behind her around his neck.

He continued to kiss her on the side of her neck, moving to the back, then over to the side once again.

"Jay…" Emma whispered.

He didn't answer, it was the perfect moment.

"Jay…" she called in a normal tone, "we can't."

Slowly he stopped kissing her, turning her around to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…don't want to go too far." She said.

"Emma this is me…the guy you went to the ravine with." He laughed.

She gave him a questioning look.

"I'm just kidding, but hey…it's totally cool; I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do." He told her, pushing back a strand of her hair.

She smiled, "Alright, dinner's here."

Jay sat at the end of the table, Emma sitting to his left. "Manny went home?" he asked, taking a piece of pizza.

Emma nodded, "Yeah…she was being so obvious that she's got a date with Craig tomorrow."

"Did she say it was Craig?" he asked.

"No, but there's no need for her to say it. I mean, they are so back and forth it's not even funny." She replied, sipping some water.

"You know…" he added, stuffing pizza in his mouth, "I personally think she has something up her sleeve, but I don't know her as well as you do."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know, I'm just saying." He shrugged.

Emma thought for a moment, staring at the wall; shaking her head to get out of the thought.

"I didn't mean to get you worried about it, don't sweat it. Things should be fine at school tomorrow." He added.

Emma shook her head, "I can't go to school tomorrow, I'm supposed to be sick…my mom's going to call."

"So you get to spend the day with me. I was thinking of getting out there and try to get my old job back, maybe look for a new one."

Emma nodded, "Sure…although, there really is no rush to get back out there just yet."

"I know, I just really want to get back on my feet." He said.

Emma smiled at him, slightly worried about what was going on with Manny, what she would do about Jay once her parents came back, and wondering where they were going to end up.

* * *

As the night rolled in, the two of them ended up on the couch once again. A movie was playing, but neither was paying attention. They kissed each other fiercely, and passionately. Jay's shirt was already off, his hands running all over Emma's body. He touched her underneath her shirt, and that's where he stayed, until he slowly aimed lower tugging at her jeans.

"Wait…" Emma called out.

He sighed, breathing heavy sitting back.

She patted her hair and adjusted her clothing, "Sorry."

He put up a hand, signaling for her to not say anything and shook his head.

Emma stared at him as the phone started to ring. "It's mom…" she said, standing and walking over him to get to the phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Feeling any better?" Spike asked, on the other line.

"Um, a little bit…I was just getting ready to head to- bed!" she screamed, as Jay gave her a pat on the butt.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm watching a scary movie and something just kind of…jumped out." She said, giving Jay a look of warning.

He smiled, and gave a light chuckle.

"Alright, well we're coming home tomorrow night; Snake's cousins invited us to a picnic in the afternoon. So I'll call you again before we head out." She said.

"Ok, have fun."

"Bye."

Emma hung up, turning to Jay. "What's wrong with you, are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"No…I just wanted to see you jump," he said, putting his shirt back on, "which you did."

Emma shook her head, "I'm going to get my pajamas then go to my parent's room and go to bed."

"I'm heading in myself, pretty weird that making out can get you so tired." He added, following her downstairs.

She wanted to hurry, gathering her lotions and clothes that she didn't want to come back down for. "It's all yours."

"Thanks, so I'll see you in the morning then…" he said, almost as if he were asking.

Emma nodded, "Yeah." She stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, "Goodnight."

"Night." He replied, watching her walk up the stairs and shut the door. He looked around the room, and then sat on her bed. "Damnit…" he cursed, realizing he had absolutely no clothes. He got up, figuring he should tell Emma the situation and see about going to his house for some extra clothing.

Emma examined her body in the large mirror of her parent's bedroom. She stood in her underwear, examining her butt. "Could be a bit smaller." She muttered to herself, walking into the bathroom to wash her face, she turned on some warm water.

"Emma?" Jay knocked, listening for her to respond. "In bed already?" he asked himself, slowly opening the door, expecting to see her lying in the bed. "Em?" he called again. Finally hearing the running water from the bathroom, he walked over, "Oh Em…I just realized I have no clothes." He stepped in seeing she was half naked. "Whoa, and apparently neither do you."

"Jay!" Emma shrieked, covering her top as best she could.

Not able to take his eyes off of her, he stood with a smile on his face.

"Didn't we have this conversation earlier?" she asked, walking out of the bathroom reaching for her pajama top on the bed.

Suddenly her hand was lightly pushed away from the shirt. She looked up at him, still covering herself with her free arm. "Seriously… let me get changed."

He took her hand in his, bringing her body close, moving her other arm down so that he could see all of her now. "Your beautiful Emma." He said softly.

She searched his eyes, looking for the answer to why he was saying this. "Jay…"

"I know…" he interrupted, "this isn't like me to get all cheesy and romantic…but that's you Emma, you put me in that position to where I want to be like that for you."

"I'm not trying to change you, I like you for who you are." She replied.

He nodded, "I know, and I like you for who you are too." He kissed her on her lips softly, caressing her sides.

Emma wanted to melt in his arms, she loved his kiss, it felt different now. It was doing something that it hadn't done, perhaps due to the fact that she was half naked. She lifted his shirt above his head, so she no longer covered her own body. Tossing his shirt to the floor they went back to kissing, all day Emma had been telling him that she didn't want to go too far and here they were again, nearly naked, in her parents bedroom.

Jay took her in his arms, slowly laying her back on the bed, breaking off their kiss; "Are you sure this time?"

Emma sighed, "Yes…" she said, still unsure.

Jay looked at her; he could tell that she was still weary. "You're not ready."

Moving her head to the side, she grabbed her pajama top, sitting up to put it on; "You're right…I'm really sorry."

He sat next to her, rubbing her back, It's cool… we can just lay here."

Emma thought to herself, nodding, "No harm in sleeping next to each other." She smiled.

Jay pulled her close to him, rubbing her arm.

* * *

As Emma opened her eyes that next morning, the sun blinded her immediately. She turned to her side, expecting to see Jay in an awkward sleepy position with messy hair and snoring loudly; instead she found no one.

Slowly she sat up, realizing that he wasn't in the room at all. Figuring that he would be watching television, she headed for the living room, in the hall she could hear the T.V was on. "How did I know you were in the-" she started, but stopped when she came face to face with her step father, and teacher, Archie "Snake" Simpson.

"Hey." He smiled.

With hesitation and shock, Emma finally managed to speak, "Hi…"

Spike appeared from the kitchen, with some food for Jack, "Hi honey, we just got in this morning." She handed Jack over to Snake, "The picnic got cancelled, and the traffic was flowing well so we headed out; I saw you asleep in our bed and didn't want to wake you."

Still surprised she smiled, "I umm…oh, well that's good…um, I'm going to get dressed now; get going to school."

"Emma, are you feeling up to it?" Spike asked.

"I'm much better than yesterday, must have been one of those twenty-four hour bugs or something." Emma replied, already heading to her room.

Spike looked back at Archie, "Are you going to school?"

"My temp was assigned to teach today as well, you're stuck with me all day." He smiled.

Spike laughed, taking Jack to his high chair.

"You want to play games; that's fine…I'll play games too." Emma said to herself as she got dressed. When she came back up the stairs, she grabbed her backpack running out of the house.

"Don't want a ride?!" Spike called.

"No!" Emma yelled back. She walked fast down the street, angry that she had no clue where Jay was. She decided to head towards the ravine, since it seemed to be his favorite hangout spot.

When she got there, she was fuming mad, "Jay!?" she screamed, "Where are you?" she hollered, as she searched for him around the trees. The van was there, if she found him sleeping in there again she would scream. "Jay?" she called, as she opened the door. "Oh my god…" she whispered, staring in shock at what she saw.

"Emma?!" she could hear her name being called in the distance. But she didn't bother to turn around.

"Emma?!" the voice got closer, in the back of her mind she knew it was Jay calling her, and could hear as he ran up behind her. "Emma I heard your parents car this morning so I-" he started as he stood next to her, suddenly in shock at what he saw as well. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emma started, "what is this?"

Manny looked back at her, adjusting her tank top, as Peter pulled his pants back up. "Em…" Manny started, "let me explain this to you."

Still quite shocked, Emma just stared at the two of them.

"You see…" Manny said, starting to get nervous, "the day after you two were officially over, Peter came up to me and apologized, we had a long talk and it just…kinda…went from there." She said.

Peter eyed Emma up and down as he stepped out of the van, "And of course you know, I had a thing for Manny before I met you." He smiled slyly.

"Peter…" Manny sighed, stepping in front of Emma, "Do you believe me, are we still friends… I don't want us to go back to not talking."

She was talking so fast, Emma didn't know what to say or think.

Jay watched Peter closely, making sure he wouldn't have to knock his face in again.

"You hated me for dating Peter…and you turn around and date him yourself?" Emma asked quietly.

Manny smiled nervously, "He's a great guy…" she giggled. "And…you tried to tell me that, but I didn't listen…now that I know-"

"You slut!" Emma yelled.

Jay stood next to her, pulling her aside, "Em let's just go."

Emma turned back to peter, "You're an asshole."

"And like I said before, you're a bitch." He told her.

Jay moved Emma to the side, "Didn't I tell you not to call her that before?"

"What, you wanna fight me again; well my mom's not here to stop us, let's go at it right now." Peter provoked.

"No, let's all just leave." Manny insisted, pulling Peter's arm.

He shoved her off, then pushing Jay.

With quick reflexes Jay shoved him back into the van; repeatedly punch him in the stomach.

"Emma stop him!" Manny cried.

Emma wasn't even paying attention to them, she just wanted to hurt Manny, she shoved her to the ground. "You're a hypocrite!"

"Bitch." She whispered, getting up off the ground and shoving her back.

It was a scene like no other, two fights at the same time and same spot over the same old thing. It was more than obvious that Jay was winning the battle between him and Peter; but as for Manny and Emma it was hard to tell.

After shoving Peter into the dirt and leaving him helpless, Jay grabbed Emma by her waist, "Come on…let's go."

"I hate you Manny, our friendship is over, for good!" she yelled as Jay carried her off.

Manny rushed to Peter, helping him off the ground.

Emma snatched away from Jay, walking ahead of him.

"Hey wait." He said, catching up to her.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Why are you mad, you and Peter are done…you're with me now." He said.

She stopped, "It's the fact that she left our friendship when I was with him, but now its ok for her." She said.

"I know, but you have to let it go." He said.

"What's with you? You were all for smashing the hell out of Peter just now." She said.

"The little idiot called you a bitch, I'm not standing for that." He said.

"You're getting soft Jay Hogart." She smiled.

"You're the only one that will ever see my soft side." He smiled, kissing her quickly.

Suddenly she hit him on the arm.

"What's that for?" he asked, confused.

"Why weren't you next to me this morning?" she asked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. I went out to look for a job, apartment…you know all that stuff and I saw your parents' car in the driveway when I was on my way back. So I laid low." He told her.

She nodded, taking his hand. "Any luck?"

A smile crept across his face, "Come with me."

**A/N: ooo, there's more secrets to come, I promise. And where is Jay taking Emma now? Suspense is coming your way next chapter, hehe. Reviews appreciated.**


	13. Another Obstacle

**A/N: As usual, I apologize for making this chapter so late; I get so wrapped up in reading other stories and coming up with thousands of ideas for mine. As promised, this one will be worth the wait, and to the person that had a certain guess for the last chapter, I think you'll like this one. Enjoy!**

Another obstacle

Jay led Emma up the stairs of an upscale downtown apartment building. She wondered how he could afford this place. "Jay…where did you find this place?" she asked.

"Like I said, I was sort of scouting around and ended up here." He answered, stopping at the third door on the second floor. He took out a key, sliding it into the lock.

Emma looked surprised, "You've already paid for it?"

"You sound surprised." He said, opening the door.

"Well yeah…I mean, it's just kinda fast." She said, stepping in.

"Well what else was I supposed to do, you're parents are back, I couldn't stay there forever." He said.

"I know…where's the hostility coming from, I was just saying…" she said, looking around the spacious apartment, with a great view of the city. It was more than he could afford she knew, although it was an excellent place to be.

"The kitchen's really nice too, although I most likely wont be using it that much." He laughed.

Emma smiled, looking down the hallway, passing the nicely sized bathroom. She went into the bedroom, seeing another bathroom and the lovely patio.

"I was thinking, maybe king sized bed right over here." He said, standing in the spot he wanted his bed in.

Emma nodded.

"What?" he asked.

She sighed, "How can you afford this?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Emma, don't worry about it alright, I got a job; and I got this advance in pay."

She smiled widely, "You did, that's great." She hugged him.

He hugged her back, he pulled away to look at her.

"What kind of job?" she asked.

"Um, working on cars…you know…what I do best." He said.

Emma nodded, made sense; he was an expert at cars.

"So…" he started, "I was hoping that maybe you could help me with some furniture and crap." He said with a shrug.

"Sure," Emma said, still looking around.

Jay followed behind her slowly.

"What kind of style did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I don't know…just…whatever, all I need is a couch, bed, TV what else?" he asked.

Emma laughed, "Yeah, you totally need my help."

He smiled at her, pinning her between him and a wall, leaning in for a kiss.

She returned his kisses, turning her head as he kissed her neck. "Your own apartment, this is really great, it has a lot of possibilities."

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that exactly?"

She laughed, "Not like that…just…you know, we don't have to worry about getting caught by my parents."

He nodded, "I know, I got ya…come one, lets get something to eat, I'm starving."

He took her hand, leading her back to the front door. Emma stood waiting as he locked it, noticing someone coming out of the apartment across the way. Jay turned to her, suddenly seeming as if he were in a hurry. "Let's go." He said.

"What's the rush?" Emma laughed, walking quickly down the hall.

"Emma?" a male voice called.

Pulling away from Jay, she turned around. "Oh my god." She shrieked.

Jay rolled his eyes, stomping the ground.

Sean Cameron, Emma's first true love and ex boyfriend had come back. "How are you?" he asked, hugging her.

"I'm good, what about you…when did you get back?" she asked.

"I've been here a few days. I saw earlier that Jay was moving in, I asked him if he'd seen you but he told me that he hadn't." he said, looking at Jay questioningly.

"Oh really?" Emma asked, "Well it's odd that he would say that…considering."

"Considering what?" Sean asked.

"That she's my girlfriend." Jay but in, putting an arm around Emma.

Emma smiled.

Sean looked surprise, "Really? Well that's…that's just great."

"Umm, we were going to get something to eat, do you want to join us?" Emma asked.

"Sure…I'd like to…umm, let me grab my jacket, we'll take my car." He said, heading back inside.

Jay turned to Emma, "Why did you invite him with us?" he asked.

"Why did you tell him you hadn't heard from me?" she asked, sternly. "And why didn't you tell me Sean lived here?"

"I didn't find out until I paid for the place, otherwise I wouldn't have taken it." He said, folding his arms.

Emma scoffed, "What is wrong with you, Sean is your friend, and mine."

"He's also your ex." He replied.

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"It means, he's not over you…did you see how he looked when I said you were my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I don't believe you're saying this…you know I'm with you and only you, Sean will respect that, I've known him for a long time…trust me." She smiled.

Jay sighed, pulling her close by her waist. "I trust you…but I don't know about him."

Emma's smile faded, turning into a frown.

Sean returned, locking his door. "You guys ready?"

"Let's go." Emma said, pulling Jay along her side.

* * *

"How long have you been back?" Emma asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"A few weeks, I was going to see about going back to school and all." He said, drinking some soda.

"What about work?" Emma asked.

He shook his head, "I don't have to worry about that until I get out of school, my rent, utilities, and food expenses are being taken care of by the company I went through when I was emancipated."

"Really, but your 18 now…" she said.

He nodded, "Yeah…but they said as long as I'm still in school I can still be supported."

She smiled, "That's really great Sean, I'm very happy for you."

Jay rolled his eyes, taking a huge bite of his hamburger.

Sean looked at him, "She let's you eat that?"

"What?" Jay asked.

"Emma actually lets you get away with eating those in front of her?" he laughed.

Emma giggled.

"I do what I want." Was all he said, then continued to eat.

Sean looked back at Emma, "Anyway…how's Manny?"

Clearing her throat and drinking some water, she hesitated to answer. "Manny is…Manny is just Manny." She laughed.

"Uh oh…" Sean laughed, "What's going on now?"

"Well…I was seeing this guy that was pretty cruel to her and sort of video taped her in a vulnerable moment…" she started.

"He taped her showing her boobs and showed it to the whole school." Jay said.

Sean's eyes went wide.

"Yeah…" Emma said, "And we dated for a good while before she found out…she finally found out, and we didn't talk for the longest time. Umm, Jay and I got close, I fell out of love with Peter, Manny and I became friends again…Jay and I got together, Peter and Manny are dating and the friendship is officially over."

Sean was speechless.

"Yeah," she nodded, "It's been quite an experience."

Jay ignored the both of them.

"I'm going to go to the restroom, I'll be back in a minute." She said, sliding out of the booth, leaving Jay and Sean in an awkward position.

Sean watched her leave, turning to Jay.

Jay showed no interest in him what so ever.

"So…" Sean began, "why didn't you tell me about you and Emma?"

"Because it's none of your business." He said simply.

"What the hell is your problem, we used to be pretty close, now it's like you want nothing to do with me." Sean told him.

"Good for you Cameron, you cracked the code." Jay replied sarcastically.

"You want nothing to do with me?" he asked.

Jay stared him down, "You win again."

Sean shook his head.

"And another thing, Emma is mine now…I really like her, and she really likes me. So you stay the hell away." He added.

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked, "I'm not going to try to take her from you…now if she comes to me, that's a total different story." He smiled.

Standing up, Jay grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, causing the entire restaurant to stare. "I know for a fact that that's never going to happen so you can just keep dreaming, and stick all that cockiness up your -"

"Jay!" Emma shrieked.

He turned around, letting Sean go.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she asked, stepping closer to them.

"Just a friendly conversation." Jay replied.

"Didn't look that way to me." She said.

Just then, a manager walked over to them; "Excuse me; I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

Without a word, Sean walked out of the restaurant angrily, Emma following behind him, and Jay slowly walking along.

"Sean wait!" Emma called.

"I'm leaving you alone Emma, don't follow me." He simply said.

She stopped walking, watching him leave. Jay appeared at her side. "What did you say to him?"

"What did I say? What about what did he say?" Jay argued.

Emma groaned in agony, watching as Sean got in his car. "Jay…I told you to trust me."

"And I told you that I don't trust him." He replied.

"Why not, you're just like him!" she added.

"You know that's not true." He said.

"Oh but it is, the Jay Hogart and Sean Cameron duo that go around, stealing and beating up people for no damn reason."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, "Why are you bringing up this crap now?"

"It's not crap…it's the truth." She said.

He went to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "You are my girlfriend, I don't like that Sean, your ex…wants to be so close to you."

"What do you mean, he never said that, he just got back." She told him.

"He told me that if you came crawling back to him, then he wouldn't be able to help that." He said.

"Did he say it in those words?" she asked.

He thought, "Not exactly, but that's what he meant."

Emma shook her head, pushing him away, "You call me when you want to tell the truth." She started to walk away.

He caught up with her, "Wait…where are you going?"

"Away from you." She simply said.

"Emma, why are you making this harder than it has to be?" he asked.

"I didn't do this, you lied and now you can think about it without me next to you." She told him, walking off again.

Jay watched her walk down the street, throwing his hands in the air, turning back to see bystanders watching their whole argument. He sighed and walked in the opposite direction, going no where in particular.

**A/N: That was fun and a lot longer than I planned. I think I want to start the next chapter now, since I have the idea fresh in my mind. Reviews appreciated.**


	14. No More Tears

**A/N: Very inspired to write this chapter after watching Degrassi all day, lol, enjoy! Reviews appreciated!**

No More Tears

As Jay walked lonely up the stairs to his new apartment building, he stared at Sean's door, fearing that his girlfriend would be inside falling for all of his usual tricks. He let it go and realized that Emma wouldn't do that. Sliding the key into the lock, he opened his apartment door, switching on the light; only to be reminded that there was no power at his place yet, he didn't even have furniture yet, since Emma was to help with that.

"Damn…" he muttered, feeling his way around the walls to get to the patio door. He opened the blinds to let in the night and city lights to shine in; it only helped slightly.

He sat on the floor, lying on his back, thinking of whether or not he should call Emma, go to her place or what. She was pretty pissed at him earlier, and he wasn't sure how long he should give her until she was ready to talk to him.

Taking out his cell phone, he scrolled through his list of contacts, stopping at Emma's name. He continued to ponder the thought of calling; his thumb finger lingering over the 'call' button.

He sighed, rubbing his head. There was suddenly a muffled knock; it wasn't his door but the one across from him. Getting up, he went to his door peeking out of the peep hole to see where it was coming from. Sure enough, it was Sean's door, and the familiar blonde waiting to be let in.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself. His worst nightmare had come true. He turned his body away from the door to lean against the wall and slid down to sit.

* * *

"I'm not really surprised to see you." Sean smiled, leading Emma to sit on his couch.

"You're not?" she asked confused.

He shook his head, going into the kitchen, bringing back two ice waters. "I know you too well."

She nodded hesitantly, taking her glass into her hands. "Well, I really just wanted to apologize on Jay's behalf…"

"Don't apologize for him." Sean replied in a disgusted tone.

"It's just that," she started, "since we've gotten together…he's been different, and I can tell that he doesn't want to lose that feeling." She shrugged.

"Doesn't make sense." Sean said.

Emma looked at him questioningly, "It makes perfect sense…I guess it's just something that only we can understand. With the past we have together and all."

"What past?" he asked.

She was talking too much now; the last thing she needed him to know was that he gave her an STD before. "Nothing." She finally spoke.

Sean cleared his throat, resting his arm on the back of the couch, almost too close to Emma. "Listen, I just know that…you deserve the best."

"Thank you Sean." She replied, sipping her water.

He took her glass carefully from her hands, setting it on the table in front of them.

Emma's eyes wandered towards him without having to move her head. "I better go see Jay…" she stood up.

He quickly got up with her, "Oh alright, just come by anytime…" he said.

She nodded, heading towards the door.

"I'll see you." He said, opting in for a hug.

At first hesitant, she managed to hug him back; it wasn't an 'I'll see you soon' hug; it was an 'I can't wait to be with you' hug. "Goodnight Sean." Emma said to break the hug finally.

He let her go, opening the door for her.

As she stepped in front of Jay's door, she could feel Sean's eyes still on her. As she knocked, he still watched her; she turned to him with a faint smile.

"Just making sure you get in alright." He told her.

Finally the door cracked open and Emma stepped inside, not bothering to look at Sean anymore, although hearing he closed his door. "Jay?" she whispered, not able to see a thing.

"What?" he said quietly.

"Why are you in the dark?" she giggled, finally seeing that he was to her right, laying on the floor.

"No lights, no food, no furniture." He said.

She walked over to him, sitting next to him.

"I thought you wanted me to call you when I decided to "tell the truth."' He quoted her.

She sighed, "I know…and…I realized that I might have overreacted."

He continued to stay silent, not sure of what to do in a situation like this.

"And…" she continued, "I just came from Sean's…"

"Yeah I saw that." He quickly replied.

"Nothing was going on." She said. "I just wanted to make sure things were alright."

"Well I'm just fine, thanks for coming to see me first." He said coldly.

She sighed, rubbing her head; "I don't want to argue with you, I don't need anymore drama in my life right now."

"Right, and since I'm full of drama you should probably leave." He said.

"Excuse me?" she asked shocked.

He stayed quiet for a moment, "I start work tomorrow, and I have to get up early."

Emma stood up, "Fine, you sleep here in the dark by yourself. Don't call me; don't come to my house, just stay away." Stomping towards the door, she tried to show how serious she was by not hesitating. She slammed the door shut and walked out of the building.

Jay closed his eyes, sighing loudly.

* * *

As far as school went for Emma she could care less about all the drama that was involved. Walking up the stairs, she tried to ignore Manny and Peter standing by his locker.

As she made it to hers, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she gave a faint smile, "Hey…"

"Hey." Sean smiled.

"You're back at Degrassi already?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I was just registering this morning." He smiled.

"That's great." She took out her math book. "What's your first class?"

"Math." He looked at her book, "Looks like it's with you." He laughed.

She smiled, walking slowly towards the class.

He followed her, "Are you alright?"

"I guess so…things are just a little rough, with Jay and all." She replied.

They stopped at the door to the class, "I see, well if you need to talk about anything, I'm here." He said.

"Thanks Sean." She smiled, opening the door. She walked towards her usual seat, and remembered that it was usually Peter that sat next to her. "Crap…"

"What's wrong?" Sean asked, ready to take a seat behind her.

"My ex, Peter…he usually sits here." She told him.

Without hesitating, Sean got up and went to sit next to her, giving her an irresistible smile.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

The bell rang and kids started to enter the room. Emma watched for Peter, going tense when she spotted him.

"Whoever you are…you're in my seat." Peter told Sean.

"Right, so I can watch you ruin the period for Emma by your presence being so close to her, get lost." Sean told him firmly.

Peter laughed, "Another boyfriend Emma? The slut thing is true then…"

Sean stood up, getting in Peter's face; "You want to repeat that?"

Peter eyed him up and down, finally shaking his head, taking a seat in the back of the class.

Sean watched him leave and finally sat back down, looking to Emma with a smile.

"Thanks." She said, smiling at him again, glad that it was now him sitting next to her.

**A/N: I don't really like my ending, but I wasn't too sure how else to put it. But keep the reviews coming, I really enjoy the feedback.**


	15. Here We Go Again

**A/N: Been a little bit right? I was kinda lagging because I wasn't as pumped as I usually am because I actually didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. But then I realized that it was a lot of people's Spring Break and that was an explanation lol. So here's the next chapter, do enjoy!**

Here We Go Again

It's been a whole week without talking or even seeing Emma; and Jay didn't know how much longer he could last. He tried to keep busy by working and getting his apartment to look like home. But almost every moment he wasn't doing anything, he would be thinking about her, and wishing she were with him. It took a whole lot for him to not go to the phone and call her, or go to her house and just sit, hoping to catch her coming in from school or something.

Now he sat alone in his finally furnished apartment, flipping channels on the twenty-four inch television he bought before buying anything else. Jerry Springer, TRL, Oprah, Music Videos; nothing caught his eye, so he just turned it off.

"You'll have to excuse the mess…" he heard a muffled voice say. Quickly, Jay shot up from the couch to get to the door so he could see who was talking. It was nobody but Sean, someone he hadn't seen in about a week either. As he looked at him, he couldn't see the person he was talking to.

Finally coming into view, he saw an average heightened blonde; he had no doubt it was Emma. Jay knew that Sean was going to try to make his move on her, considering that he was still in love with Emma, and knew Sean would take advantage of her, he grew enraged, swinging his door open and pushing Sean into the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sean yelled at him.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Jay yelled back.

"I didn't do anything!" He said.

Forcing himself away from Sean, he looked back to the blonde he thought was Emma; but it was a girl he didn't even know, looking scared as she watched the two of them. He turned back to Sean, "Sorry…" he mumbled, backing away from him.

Sean straightened his shirt out, "Get the hell away from me."

Jay went back inside his apartment, shutting the door and locking it. He dropped his head in his hands, doing something he hadn't done in a very long time; he cried.

* * *

"Emma you can watch Jack tonight right?" Spike asked.

Emma nodded, continuing to read her magazine, "Yeah sure…no plans here."

"Great, we should be in around midnight." She added, "In the mean time, I'm going to get Jack's pajamas out, and get some money for you to order something." She said as she went back up the stairs.

Emma nodded, lying back on her bed tossing the magazine to the floor. She sighed, not really thinking about anything, just having a blank moment. Her usual plans for nights like this would be her and Jay having a little movie night; that would usually turn into a make out session. She wanted to know how he was doing, and what he was doing, and if he was doing it with anyone else.

Grabbing her cell phone, it took everything she had to not dial his number. "I was the one that over-reacted…" she told herself, "but he didn't even care what I had to say…" she added, putting her phone down.

She pulled the covers over her head, trying to forget that she even thought about calling him. Suddenly she could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Emma, you have a visitor!" he mother called.

Emma sat up, taking the covers off, seeing Manny standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, enraged.

"Em, please…" she started.

"I want you to leave." Emma replied, getting up from the bed.

"Emma, I want us to talk."

"No, get out of my room, out of my house and out of my life." She told her, her face turning red.

"Peter and I broke up." Manny blurted.

"Am I supposed to feel bad for you?" Emma asked, showing no emotion.

"I don't expect you to…I just wanted to…try to make peace with you." She said.

Emma shook her head, "Are you serious? There is no peace with us any more. I don't want to see you Manny, never again. Now will you please leave?"

Manny's face saddened even more, and slowly walked back up the stairs. Emma watched her carefully with folded arms. It was finally over with her and Manny's friendship, and no matter what, she wasn't going to go crawling back to her.

Sighing, she went up the stairs to check on her little brother; Spike was rushing around the house with one heel on. "Manny left already?" she asked.

"She had to go." Emma replied, going over to Jack in his playpen.

"Alright, the reservations are ready, then a lovely night of dancing." Archie said, crossing the room in a small dancing routine.

Emma smiled at him, "Glad someone's having fun tonight."

He looked at her, "You're not going out tonight?"

"Babysitting Jack." She replied.

"I called a sitter already…" he turned to Spike, "I told you I was going to call Jessica Palmer to baby sit."

"Did you?" she asked, confused. "I must have forgotten, I'm sorry Emma…well it looks like your night is free to go out and have some fun."

"Oh." Emma said, thinking of what she could possibly do.

Just then the doorbell rang, Emma went to it.

"Hi Emma." Jessica Palmer waved.

"Hi Jessica, come on in." Emma told her, stepping to the side. Jessica Palmer was what most would consider a nerd. She wore glasses and was always in a book, she and Liberty Van Zandt were pretty good friends, that's the only way Emma knew her.

"I brought some videos that I thought Jack would like, I'll be doing homework mostly." She smiled.

Emma smiled back, hoping that her mom would come in so she could get away.

"Oh Jessica, thank you so much for coming…" Spike told her.

Emma was lucky; she snuck away and back down to her bedroom. Now that she was free, she still didn't know what to do, no best friend, no boyfriend. But she did still have Sean to hang out with. She pulled out her cell phone and gave him a call.

"Hello?" he answered, sleepily.

"Sean? I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

Suddenly he was wide awake, sitting up in his bed. "Umm, no…its fine, I was getting ready to get up anyway, what's going on?"

"Umm, I feel a little odd about this, but…I don't have any plans for tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to do something." She asked nervously.

"Yeah absolutely…how about we meet up in front of the school in about an hour." He said.

She smiled, feeling a little better. "Sounds good, I'll see you then."

Sean hung up, smiling to himself.

"Who was that?" the blonde girl Jay had seen him with earlier asked; she sat up in the bed next to him.

He got up, pulling his jeans on and white muscle shirt, looking back at her, "You gotta go…friend of mine and I are going out."

She looked confused, "Is it another girl?" she giggled.

She shrugged, "Maybe…hey I'll call you ok?"

Slowly she got out of the bed, putting her dress and shoes back on. "Where's my purse?"

Sean grabbed her purse from his side of the room, handing it to her. "Here."

She grabbed it slowly, walking towards the front door. "I had fun…"

"Yeah, later." He said, opening the door for her. She walked out and he shut it behind her.

* * *

"I can't call her…I can't call her…I can't call her." Jay told himself over and over, looking at his cell phone. He had been debating over whether or not to call Emma for the whole day, if she hadn't called him in a whole week, then he shouldn't call her either. But he missed her, and he wanted to tell her how much he loved her. Just as he was going to pick up the phone, thunder sounded and it slowly started to rain. He took that as a sign that he should leave it alone.

An hour had passed, and the only thing he'd done is switch sitting positions on his couch. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to get out of the house, even if it meant he had to go to a movie by himself.

He got up, and walked out of his apartment, down the stairs and onto the streets, headed for his car. He wasn't too sure about going out anymore; he sat there, letting the rain fall down on his car. "Screw it, I need to do something." He told himself, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

**A/N: I ended it there because I'm saving the best for the next chapter lol. Reviews deeply appreciated. **


	16. You Need Me

**A/N: Had to get started on this chapter after I listened to a song that inspired it. I really appreciate the reviews, thank you all so much. On with the chapter, and enjoy.**

You Need Me

Emma stood on the steps of Degrassi, hugging herself from the chill of the rain. She was practically soaking wet from walking over. She'd been standing there for at least 15 minutes waiting for Sean to arrive, maybe this was a huge mistake, she probably should have stayed home.

Just as she was going to give up and go home, she spotted a muscular figure running towards her, she knew that body anywhere, it was Sean. "Didn't think you were going to come." She smiled.

"Aw, Emma I'm hurt, you really think I would stand you up?" he smiled.

She hugged him, realizing she was wet and pulled away, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"What? Not like I'm dry." He laughed.

"So what did you want to get into?" she asked.

Sean knew exactly what he wanted to get into, but that would have to wait until later. "How about I take you to a movie?" he said.

Emma nodded, "That sounds good, what's playing?"

"I think that movie 'Disturbia' is pretty good." He said.

They started to walk as the rain lightened up, laughing and talking about old times.

* * *

Jay pulled up to the movie theater slowly, checking out the movies on the board as he walked up.

"Jay!" he heard a voice call.

He turned around and saw Alex and Paige walking towards him.

"What's up?" he asked coolly.

"Checking out that movie 'Disturbia'…" Alex said, "Here alone?"

"Uh, if you must know…yeah." He said.

"I thought you were seeing Emma?" Paige asked.

Jay looked at Alex sarcastically.

"What?" she laughed, "I told her I talked to you about a problem you were having, and she's really good at getting you to tell everything."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Yeah well the problem is gone."

"Hm, that's too bad hon, you two would have been so cute." Paige added.

"Yeah whatever…hon." Jay mocked, walking towards the ticket booth.

Paige and Alex followed behind him hand in hand. They paid for their tickets and went inside heading for the snack bar.

"Sean I really appreciate you hanging out with me tonight." Emma smiled.

"You know I love hanging around you." He smiled back.

She looked him in the eyes, turning away to look at the ticket booth. They headed up to it; Emma reached in her purse to get some money. "One please…" she told the worker.

"Oh no…I got it." Sean jumped in, "Make it two." He said, handing over the money.

"Sean, you don't have to-"

"No, no…I want to." He added.

The worker handed them their tickets and they walked inside. "What size popcorn would you like?" he asked her.

"Umm, just a small is fine." She said meekly.

"Large it is." He laughed.

"Sean…" she giggled.

"Emma, I know you…you could eat a whole thing of popcorn by yourself, I want you to enjoy it." He said, walking to the counter.

He was right; he did know her…very well, so well that it almost scared her; only because she was worried that old feelings for Sean were coming back. She watched as he ordered popcorn and two sodas, walking back to her. "Ready to go in?" he asked.

She took hold of the popcorn, "Let's do it."

"I didn't want this to be a group activity." Jay told Alex and Paige who sat next to him at the top row.

"What? We always sit at the top." Alex said.

"Besides, the middle rows are worst spots." Paige said.

Jay rolled his eyes and noticed a few other people come into the theater; the lights dimmed and the previews started. Jay chewed on some candy he had bought at the snack bar. Alex and Paige held hands in deep awe with the previews.

"Where do you want to sit?" Sean whispered to Emma as they stood just in the doorway.

"I like sitting in the middle." She whispered back.

They made their way to the middle rows, saying 'excuse me' to about three people to get to their desired seats. Emma sat to Sean's right; taking a handful of popcorn and slowly eating it.

Sean looked at her, "So…" he whispered, "I was thinking, maybe after the movie we can go back to my place…and just…talk."

Without bothering to look at him, her stomach started to feel queasy. "Umm, I'll let you know after the movie." She smiled.

He nodded, turning back to the screen.

* * *

The movie was ending, and Jay really hadn't been paying attention since the middle of it. His attention kept gazing over to a couple a few rows ahead of him, they looked familiar, but he tried not to get in over his head.

"Yo…" Alex said, hitting him in the shoulder, "movies over."

Jay got up, not taking his eyes off the couple, who were still sitting there.

"So what do you say?" Sean asked.

"Umm, yeah…we can go back to your place and hang." She said.

He smiled, offering his hand to help her up.

"So what's next for you?" Alex asked Jay.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm going home, I've gone through so much torture tonight." He replied.

"The movie was not that bad." Paige said.

"Not the movie…I don't even know what happened in the movie…it's just that…" he started.

Alex looked at him, motioning for him to continue. "What?"

He couldn't say anymore; because that same couple that had his attention were the familiar figures he knew. It was Emma, and she had come with Sean; he was more angry than disappointed.

Emma, who was looking down, flipped her hair and caught eyes with the familiar boy known as Jay. She stopped, causing Sean to wonder, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Umm, you know, maybe I'll just go home…we can catch up and school." She replied.

"What? No…Emma, come on, I want us to talk…" he said, seeming somewhat anxious.

She looked at him, confused. "I know, it's just that the babysitter watching my brother is expecting me to be back in a few, and I don't want to get her in trouble or anything."

"Who cares?" he asked.

"Sean, please…I just want to go home."

"Emma, you need me." He told her, taking grab of her arm.

"Ow, Sean…your hurting my arm." She said quietly.

He turned back to her, "Emma, you need me right now; you just came from the worst relationship you could ever have. Let me help show you what a real one is like again."

Emma was confused, what happened to him; he was never like this all the years she'd known him. "Sean… I'm going home…" she said calmly, starting to walk without him.

Jay tried to restrain himself from over there and beating the hell out of Sean. He slowly started towards them.

"Just come over, we'll have some fun." He urged, trying to pull her along.

Emma turned her attention to Jay, "Jay!" she yelled.

"Let her go!" Jay yelled, pushing Sean into the wall. "She doesn't want to go."

Sean shoved him back, causing him to stagger. "Yeah and she doesn't want you, now does she?"

"Get out of here Cameron." He said simply.

"Or what?" he asked.

"Jay…" Emma said in a warning tone.

He stared Sean down, and then at Emma. He took out his car keys, handing them to her. "Take my car back to my apartment…"

She took them, but looked confused as ever; "What? Why?"

"'Cause I'm going to jail tonight…" he said, just before lunging into Sean's stomach, running them both into the wall. Swing after swing, they grew more attention to themselves. Emma was just about to yell for them to stop, when she looked over towards the exit and saw the manager talking to two security guards. They ran over, and Emma quickly headed for the door.

She searched for Jay's car; when she finally found it, she struggled getting the keys in the ignition. She hit the steering wheel repeatedly as she cried out. Emma didn't have a license, but that wasn't going to stop her from doing what he asked.

From previous lessons with her mother and Snake, she knew enough to get the car there safely, without causing attention to herself with police. Trying to compose herself and stop the crying, she drove off, jerking the car onto the street, and then finally getting the hang of it, only to run a stop sign.

Emma's nerves got the best of her, but she was doing alright. It was late and there were hardly any cars on the road anyway. She made it to Jay's apartment, parking it where he usually did. "Damnit!" she yelled. She got out of the car, and started walking home.

**A/N: This chapter is going to be continued, because there's a bit more to be added. Reviews appreciated very much!**


	17. You Need Me pt2

**A/N: So very sorry that this is late, I've had a block lately. Thanks for the feedback everyone, I started writing this one a few days ago and I just had to get it up tonight. Enjoy!**

You Need Me pt.2

Jay sat alone in a jail cell that next morning. Figuring out how he would make bail, which was set at an even $250. He thought about calling Spinner, but he'd probably tell someone and word would get around. He didn't need any more drama in his life than there already was. Jay knew that fighting Sean was wrong, but he was using Emma, and he didn't want her to get hurt.

Sean had gone to jail as well, but with their altercation, he was sent to a different facility. His head hung low, figuring that he'd just have to await a trial until he could be free. He heard the footsteps of an officer, looking up as his cell was being opened. "You made bail Hogart." The officer said.

Jay stood up slowly, very confused. "How did that happen?" he asked.

"Cute little thing saved your ass." The officer laughed.

Jay ignored his remark and walked slowly to the front of the station, with the officer behind him. There, he saw Emma, with a faint smile on her face. "Emma…" he started. "Ummm, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I started that stuff last night…and the past few weeks and all…I'm really sorry that things haven't been better with us. And the bail, I'm definitely going to pay you-"

Emma shut him up with a kiss on the lips; she had missed him very much and wanted to show it. She pulled away, "Just shut up and take me back to your place."

He smiled at her, taking her hand and leaving the station.

* * *

Rushing into Jay's apartment, they kissed fiercely, headed towards his bedroom. The flopped backwards on the queen size bed, practically ripping the clothes off of each other. Breathlessly Jay looked down at Emma, "Are you sure this time…because it's still cool if you don't want to…"

Emma grabbed his face, pulling him down to her lips, pulling his shirt over his head. He ran his hand underneath her shirt going for her bra. She sat up so that he was able to unhook it. She helped him by taking the shirt off herself, and unzipping his pants.

They kissed longer, removing more clothing, and making their way underneath the covers.

* * *

It all happened so suddenly, Emma wasn't even sure if she had an orgasm, but she liked it, a lot. She turned over to Jay, who was asleep, snoring lightly. She smiled at him and got out of bed.

"Let's see…" she said to herself, searching his nicely furnished living room. It wasn't exactly things that she would pick out, but she did like it. She walked over to the coffee table; it was one of those unevenly shaped black ones.

"You like?" Jay asked, standing in the hallway.

She looked at him, then back at the table. "It's…nice, all of it."

"Not bad for a guy that knows absolutely nothing about fashion or furniture." She smiled.

He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I have to admit…I had a little help."

"By whom?" she asked.

"This guy at the garage dates this chick who's actually studying interior design; she thought I'd be a good "project" or whatever." He smiled.

Emma laid her head back on his shoulder, "That explains everything."

His kissed her neck, smelling her fresh vanilla scent.

Closing her eyes, Emma reminisced about last night. How she and Jay had finally done what she's been hesitating to do since they even hooked up. It was beautiful, it was passionate, and it felt very good.

"I love you Emma." Jay whispered into her ear.

She smiled, turning to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

* * *

Two weeks later, things seemed to be going just fine for Emma, she was doing much better at school, and things with her and Manny even seemed to be progressing. They weren't the best of friends like they used to be, but they would speak in the hallways. Peter was still a jerk, he'd roll his eyes at Emma every chance he got, but she didn't care, seeing as he always got detention for being so out of line in class lately.

She never saw Sean back at Degrassi, or Jay's apartment for that matter. There was a rumor that started saying that he tried to get back with Ellie at University. Jay was the best boyfriend in the world; he'd work in the mornings and pick her up from school, take her back to his place, have dinner and take her home. On occasion, they'd go over to her place and eat with her family. Snake took a while to get used to the fact that his step daughter was dating a trouble maker. But Emma helped him see through; Jay had changed a lot since the ravine.

Finally spring break was here, and Emma was more excited than anything. Her stomach had been turning all day. This spring break, she and Jay were spending it together at his place; her parents were taking Jack to visit relatives throughout the entire Toronto area. It was an entire two weeks without parents, and with Jay.

As Emma ran down the steps of Degrassi, she almost ran into Manny. "Oh…sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't see ya." Manny smiled.

"So…have a good break." Emma said, walking on her way.

"Hey Em…" Manny called.

Emma turned to her.

"I might throw this party down at the pool…sometime during the break, and…I'd really like it if you came, and bring Jay." She said quickly.

Emma nodded, "Alright…we'll see." She smiled.

Manny nodded and went on her way.

In the parking lot, Emma spotted Jay waiting by his car, sunglasses and hat. She ran up to him, dropping her back on the ground to kiss him.

"Hey." He smiled when she pulled away. "Our two weeks alone awaits us."

She grabbed her bag off the ground, and got into the passenger seat. "I am so excited, I have so many plans. First we'll go to my house and get my stuff, then we'll go back to your apartment and unpack, then we can rent movies and order some Mexican food or something, and then-

"Whoa, whoa whoa…" Jay laughed.

Emma looked at him still smiling.

"What's with this schedule? Why not just go with the flow?"

She nodded, "Your right, planning something like this would be boring."

"Right, and we're not boring people." He smiled.

"But, I do want to get my clothes first." She added.

He nodded, making a turn towards her house.

"God, I mean…I know we've always been able to spend time together, but it's just like, everything is so right for us. Two weeks together, without sneaking around my parents; Manny even invited us to a pool party." She said.

He nodded, "That's pretty cool, you in a bathing suit…even better."

They pulled up in front of her house; he stopped the car and got out. Emma got out as well. "God…" she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"My stomach has been doing this weird thing all day, I'm just too excited about this whole thing." She kissed his cheeks and ran up to the door.

Jay chuckled and followed slowly behind her.

Inside her parents were running a muck. Gathering suitcases and carrying a crying Jack.

"Mom, I'm getting some clothes and heading over to Jay's!" Emma called, heading to her room.

"Oh…Emma wait…" Spike called, "Oh, Jason…hold Jack for me please." Without waiting for him to respond, she placed Jack in his arms.

Jay looked at the crying baby, really unsure of what to do. "Umm…hi?"

"Emma…" Spike said, walking down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Emma replied, gathering clothes.

"Honey, I know we've already discussed this, but I just want to be sure. This is a huge responsibility, we are trusting you to stay with Jason because we know he'll look after you." She started.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, "Mom, I know…"

"And…" she continued, "…We also trust you to know right from wrong. Please promise me that you'll make good decisions and be safe. That includes…sex."

"Mom, Jay and I have already discussed this. Sex is not a major factor in our relationship…"

"But it does happen." Spike added.

Emma sighed, "Mom, we've never had sex." She lied.

Spike nodded, feeling slightly relieved.

"And I told Jay that I want to keep it that way until I'm married." She nodded.

Spike hugged her daughter, realizing that she knew exactly what to do.

Emma felt a little bad for lying to her mother about something like that, but in order to keep her off her back; it's what she had to do.

"We're calling you every other day, so keep your phone on." Spike added, heading up the stairs.

Emma nodded, and went back to packing.

"Ok how about this…" Jay said to Jack, waving a stuffed duck in his face.

Jack slowly stopped crying and giggled.

"You like that?" Jay asked, continuing with the duck.

Jack's giggles got louder.

"I'll take it from here." Archie said, appearing in front of Jay. He took Jack in his arms, grabbing his baby bag. "You take care of Emma…and Jason… no funny business."

"None what so ever sir." Jay smiled.

Archie went to the car with Jack and a suitcase.

Emma returned with two duffle bags of clothing and personal items. "All ready?" Jay asked.

"Yup." She smiled, turning back to her mom. "Mom, I'll see you soon." They hugged again, saying their goodbyes.

"Bye Mrs. Simpson." Jay waved.

"Bye dad." She called over to Snake who was putting Jack in a car seat.

"Be careful!" he yelled.

Jay started the car, "Ready to party babe?" he laughed.

"You have no idea." She giggled.

He pulled off from her house, beeping the horn as they turned the corner.

_**A/N: Alright, so I was actually going to make this the last chapter of the story, but as you can see it looks like it's gotta continue, so there ya go, it's going to drag on for a bit longer lol. I hope you don't mind, and I hope you keep reading. And I know some of you have asked why I made Sean such a jerk in this story, it's because I LOVE Jay so much, lol. I don't hate Sean or anything, I just don't like him with Emma too much. So I hope you continue to read the upcoming chapters as I drag this story on for a few more chapters.**_


	18. Signs

**A/N: So very sorry for the delay, I promise the next chapter, I won't keep you waiting. I've been a bit tied up, but its here, enjoy!**

Signs

It was their first night alone in weeks; wrapped up next to each other in a blanket on the floor. Bags of chips and cans of soda on the coffee table, they had a pig out fest, Emma's idea. Jay was never one to sit around and eat all night, watching movies and gaining weight on his muscles. But there was a first for everything, and being with Emma made it all better.

Laying her head on his shoulder and crying at the scene of 'Titanic' where Jack dies and Rose lets him go deep into the water. "God, I can't watch anymore…turn it off." She sniffled.

"Thank God." Jay muttered, grabbing the remote.

Emma sniffled again, looking at him. "What?"

"Em, this movie is…a waste." He laughed.

"What do you mean a waste?"

"Alright, the movie is supposed to be about this famous ship that went down right? Why the hell do we need to know about some weirdo's that were in love and all that crap, I'm sure that was no one's concern when the thing was going down." He laughed.

Emma frowned, "If you didn't want to watch the movie then you should have said so."

He smiled faintly, "I'm just messing with you babe."

Emma folded her arms.

Jay turned away, checking the television. Why was Emma being so emotional about this, he was only joking, usually she caught on to his sarcasm and humor, but tonight she seemed as though that was the last thing she wanted.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Jay nodded; Emma's phone started to ring. At first he only stared at it, and seeing how Emma wasn't coming back, he picked it up. It was her mom, he figured he should answer. "Hello?"

"Jason?" Spike said on the other line.

"Hi Mrs. Simpson." He said politely.

"Hi, I just wanted to make sure everything is alright." She said.

"Yeah, things are good here." He replied.

"Good, good…is Emma available?" she asked.

"She's actually in the shower." He said, soon feeling that he shouldn't have said that to his girlfriend's mother.

"Oh alright, well let her know I called, and I'll talk to her tomorrow night probably." She said.

"Will do Mrs. Simpson." He replied.

They hung up from each other, Jay letting out a sigh of relief, for some reason he always got a little weird about Emma's parents. Even though things were pretty cool with them now, it still built up his nerves.

He turned off the television and went into the bedroom, hearing the water in the shower fall. He kicked off his shoes, and took off his hat tossing it to the floor. He took off his shirt and jeans, leaving only his boxers on his body. He lied back in the bed with the covers underneath him.

Emma came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped over her small body. Jay staring with a smile; she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You look nice." He said.

"I'm not wearing anything." She replied.

His smile got wider, "Exactly."

Emma giggled, getting her pajamas.

"Oh your mom called, she wanted to know if things were alright." He told her.

She slipped her shirt over her. "What'd you tell her?"

He looked at her for a minute, "I told her things were about to get really freaky, because I'm about to violate her daughter."

Emma looked at him questioningly.

He smiled, "Just kidding." He patted the spot on the bed next to him.

She walked over, tossing her towel to the bathroom sink. She got underneath the covers looking at him. "I'm sorry."

"For?" he asked, a little confused.

"For being such a brat today, I think it might be…you know." She said slightly embarrassed.

He searched her face not knowing the answer. "What?"

"Come on… you know."

He shrugged, "Nope."

She sighed, "That time of the month."

"Oh!" he said, almost sounding a little scared.

"Yeah so…" she said.

"Well don't worry about it." He smiled.

She hugged him, kissing his cheek and lying down to go to sleep.

He looked at her close her eyes, then turned the light off next to his bed and lay down facing her.

* * *

Jay's eyes were blurry from waking up that next morning; the sun shining through the curtains. He groaned at the light, turning to Emma who was still asleep, looking perfect in every way. He smiled at her, what a beautiful sight to wake up to, this made up for the light in his eyes. He kissed her cheek and got out of bed, headed for the bathroom.

Emma awoke, hearing running water from the bathroom. She gave a tiny yawn as she sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes. It was ten in the morning; Emma hadn't woken up this late in a long time. "Jay?" she called to him.

"Huh?" he replied.

"I'm hungry." She said.

He laughed, "That's what breakfast is for."

She smiled, "I know, meaning what are we having for breakfast?"

"I don't know…what do you want to make?" he called back.

Emma gave a questioning look, "Excuse me?"

The bathroom door opened, and Jay appeared before her. "What?"

"Did you just ask me what I wanted to make?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said simply.

"Are you kidding?" she asked.

He looked at her, unsure of what she was getting at.

"You think that the female has to cook for you?" she asked sharply.

He looked at her shockingly, "I'm just kidding Em…calm down."

She rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

He watched her walk into the living room, he had no idea what was up with her, but he hoped that the next few days weren't going to be like their first morning.

**A/N: I know not much happened in this chapter, I just kinda wanted to give you tiny hints at where this is going to end up, if you already know don't say anything for those that don't lol. Next chapter will be soon I promise! Reviews appreciated!**


	19. Give Up

**A/N: So glad you guys are still into the story, even though some of you gave away what I was doing, lol. It's all good though, I don't mind; I just hope that those of you who weren't really expecting it decide to stop reading my story, which would make me sad. Enjoy the chapter!**

Give Up

Jay ended up taking Emma to breakfast, it was a small diner; in fact it was the same place where he, Emma, and Sean had gone to when they all hung out together that first time since he'd come back. Since it was Jay's favorite place to eat, he tried not to think of that time.

Emma seemed a little too into her food, she was barely talking and doing a lot more eating. Jay watched her, wondering if all girls got like this during that time of the month, he never could catch on with Alex, as it seemed she was always in a bad mood.

"Hungry?" he asked sarcastically, regretting it as soon as he said it.

Emma shot a look at him, and then continued with her food.

Jay sighed, still wondering what the heck her problem was. He knew better as to where there were pills that girls could take to control their mood swings when they got their periods, but he didn't bother to suggest anything like that to Emma; not in her mood.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked, deciding that was a safer question.

She shrugged, sighing and taking a drink of her soda. "I was hoping that maybe we could see a movie.

Jay nodded, "That'd be fine, what's out that you want to see?"

"Anything…as long as we're together." She smiled sweetly.

There she was; the Emma he wanted to be with at that moment, the sweet Emma he loved so much. He took her hand in his across the table, kissing it softly. "I hear they have a foreign film or something playing at the little theater outside of downtown."

"You want to see a foreign film?" she asked, almost sounding completely shocked. Not that she wasn't, she thought that would be the last thing he'd ever say.

He nodded slowly, "I mean, I know your into that stuff…and if we're going to be together, I want to know what it's like to see stuff like that." He smiled.

She nodded, "That's cool then, let me just go to the restroom and we can get going." She grabbed her purse and walked into the bathroom.

Jay sat back in his chair and looked out the window, feeling that Emma had taken control of her moods and things were going to be just fine.

In the bathroom, Emma rushed into the nearest stall and sat on the seat. She hadn't actually planned to use the bathroom; she needed to check her date book. Opening her purse, she rushed to her planner and opened it to the current month. She ran her finger over the days, which turned into weeks; her period was due last week.

Suddenly her stomach went queasy and she needed to throw up. Hopping off the seat and settling herself in front of it, she did just that, threw up. "Oh my god." She cried softly. She just made herself sick from worrying about her period. "Why hasn't it come yet, it's never late." She told herself.

Coming out of the stall and rinsing her mouth out with water. She eyed herself in the mirror, all that good food she'd just eaten, wasted. "That stress of exams and tests before break can sure get to you, that's probably why." She told herself reassuringly.

Quickly combing her fingers through her hair, she walked back to the table where Jay sat eagerly waiting. "Ready?" she asked with a smile.

"Let's go." He got up and took her hand, walking out to the car.

* * *

There was no one in line for the featured film titled, 'The End of Love'; and Jay knew why, the title was just plain cheesy. He almost regretted suggesting seeing a foreign film; he'd rather go and see something with killing, screaming, blood, guns and hot girls. But it was Emma he was worried about, so he wanted to make her happy.

Emma looked at the posters on the wall as Jay paid for their tickets; one thing he didn't mind, it was only five bucks a ticket. "Alright." He said.

Emma walked inside as he held the door open for her. "You want a soda or something?" he asked her.

Emma giggled, "There's no snack bar actually, its just all movies, you can bring food if you like."

"Now you tell me." He said, opening the door to where the movie was showing. There were about six other people in a theater that sat about fifty. Emma moved towards the middle, Jay followed behind her. The movie was just starting, and he was honestly already bored.

The film started in black and white, Jay prayed that it wouldn't stay that way, unfortunately that request was denied. On the screen, a man appeared, having coffee in the oddest location to ever have coffee, the bathroom. It was one thing to read the paper and have coffee in the bathroom, but he was just having coffee and doing whatever he was doing. Jay found this hilarious and busted out with laughter.

Emma hit his arm, "Quiet." She whispered sternly.

He looked at her, then back at the screen. Suddenly the same man stood on the corner of a busy street, staring at a woman with blonde hair. She walked towards him, staring at him as well. They stayed in that position for a good two minutes and then the woman moved on. "What the hell?" Jay said out loud.

Emma looked at him and shot up, walking out of the theater. Jay immediately following behind her. "Where are you going?"

"You're the one that suggested we see the movie, and then you sit there and make fun of it!" She yelled.

"Well sorry, I didn't know it was going to be so retarded." He replied.

Emma shook her head, "You are so rude, people make those movies to prove you don't need Hollywood and all the glamour to have a positive film."

"Alright fine, I know I said I wanted to get into it for you, but I just cant. I was bored before it even started." He told her.

"I told you I wasn't trying to change you, so you didn't have to do this." She said.

He nodded, "I know, but I thought I had to do something since you've been acting weird today."

She folded her arms, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He said, "Are we going home or what?" He headed for his car that was parked on the street.

Emma watched him, and then followed behind.

* * *

Jay opened the door back to his apartment, holding it open for Emma. She stormed in, passing him on her way to the bedroom. Taking out her cell phone she called her mother; waiting silently as it rang three times.

"Hello?" Spike answered in a cheerful tone.

"Hey mom." Emma replied.

"Hi honey…" Spike said. "How's everything?"

"Umm good…I just wanted to talk to you for a bit." She told her.

Emma could always count on her moms kind words to make her feel better; she wasn't going to tell her how she'd been feeling sick and how her period hasn't come yet.

"How's Jack?" she asked quickly.

"He's good, had fun at the beach earlier. He cried when we took him out of the water." She giggled.

Emma smiled, even though she wasn't really paying attention to her anymore.

Spike continued to ramble on about the trip so far and what was to come, and how she was trusting Emma and Jay to be responsible. Emma almost felt bad that she even called her mom in the first place. As if her thoughts were being read, her call waiting was kicking in.

"Oh mom, I have another call." Emma said.

"Oh alright, talk to you soon." Spike added quickly.

"Love you." Emma said, hanging up. She clicked her other line anxiously. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Em…" a male voice said.

Emma knew who it was, but wasn't sure if she should be talking to him.

**A/N: Talk about suspense, hehe. I didn't think I'd finish this one too quickly, but it's cool! Loving the feedback, and hope you guys continue to give your opinions. **


	20. Answered Mysteries

_A/N: Yes, I did delete the other chapters (20 & 21) because I wanted to redo them, the mystery was being dragged out and I don't want that. So enjoy the new installment!_

Answered Mysteries

"Sean, you can't call me." Emma whispered into the phone.

"I just needed to apologize; I wanted to talk to you." He told her.

She sighed, keeping her eye out for Jay. "Sean, you ruined our friendship, after everything we've been through."

"Are you in love with Jay?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes I am, not that it's any of your business." She replied.

"Fine, but tell me that there was nothing between us when I was there and I'll leave you alone." He told her.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Back in Wasega…" he replied, sadly.

She sighed, not sure if she was relieved or not.

"So tell me…was there something between us?" he asked again.

"Before you went psycho on me...yes." she answered. "But afterwards…no, you just proved my feelings for Jay were stronger than that."

"Right," he laughed, "Jay is not going to be prince charming forever Emma, he's going to turn back into his old self again at some point; remember that." He said, just before hanging up.

Staring at the phone, she closed it, tossing it on the bed.

Suddenly she felt sick, her stomach had turned on her, and she needed to throw up. Quickly rushing to the bathroom, she placed herself in front of the toilet and did what she needed to do.

Hearing Emma in the bathroom, Jay stood up and walked in the room slowly. "Em…you alright?" he asked.

She looked over to him, her eyes glassy from the strain. "I'm fine…"

"Do you want me to like…get you something, or whatever?" he asked.

She shook her head, flushed the toilet, and rinsed her mouth out in the sink. "It'll pass, I'm sure…" she smiled at him.

He smiled back, faintly, "So…how's Sean?" he asked.

She shot a look at him, "What?"

"How is Sean?" he asked again.

She couldn't tell if he was being serious or he knew she had talked to him. There wasn't much emotion on his face. "How should I know?" she answered.

"Didn't he tell you when you talked to him?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Were you listening to my conversation?" she asked.

"It's not like you were being very quiet, the kitchen isn't that far from this room." He replied.

"Jay, he feels bad about what happened, but don't worry, It's not like I'm going to let him back into my life that easy."

He sat next to her, taking her hand in his. "You're right, there's absolutely no reason I should worry about Sean coming between us…again."

She nodded slowly, wondering if he really felt that way. "I guess I should have just told you anyway."

"I guess, I mean, I don't like people keeping secrets from me and all." He replied.

Clutching her stomach, Emma looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Ok…I think I might need to go to a hospital."

They got up and headed straight for Jay's car parked out front. He drove her to the nearest hospital. As they waited, Emma had an idea of what was wrong with her for the last few weeks; all she needed now was a confirmation.

_A/N: Sorry, this was boring and somewhat short, but I needed to get this plot going. Feedback is greatly appreciated, it makes me write faster._


	21. Rock the Cradle

_**A/N: Deeply inspired to continue by the one and only review I got! Thanks to that person, and enjoy the chapter!** _

Rock the Cradle

"Emma Nelson?" a nurse called from the hallway.

Emma and Jay stood up together, holding hands. "I'm right here." Emma responded.

"The doctor will see you now." She replied with a smile.

She walked forward, Jay standing in his place. "Oh umm, is it ok if my boyfriend comes with me?"

The nurse nodded, as she then led them into a back room. "Have a seat up here and Doctor Neil will be right with you." She told them before leaving the room.

Emma hopped up to sit on the hard table they tried to pass off as a bed. Jay sat on a chair across from her.

"So," Jay started, "what do you think caused this bug?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know."

He sighed, looking around the room; posters of the human body, male and female, surrounding him. A safe sex poster caught his eye; he stared at it for a good two minutes.

The door finally swung open, snapping Jay out of his trance. "Hello, I'm Doctor Neil, and you must be Emma." She said, shaking Emma's hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you," Emma nodded, "and this is my boyfriend, Jay."

"Good to meet you too." The Doctor said, shaking his hand as well.

He smiled faintly at the doctor, shifting in his seat.

"Alright," Doctor Neil started, looking over her charts, "so you're having some stomach problems right?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, it started a few days ago actually. I also threw up a few times already."

Doctor Neil nodded and wrote down everything Emma told her. "Alright, go ahead and lay back, let me feel around a bit."

Emma lied back, reaching out for Jay's hand.

He took her hand, moving his chair closer towards her.

The doctor put light pressure on the top of Emma's stomach; then she moved to her sides. "Any pain over there…it's not as soft as it should be, it's a bit hard."

Emma shook her head, gripping Jay's hand tighter.

"When was your last period Emma?" Doctor Neil asked, still feeling around her stomach.

She sighed, "The first of last month."

"Emma, it's nearly the end of the month already…" Doctor Neil stated. She took her hands off of her stomach. "Are you sexually active?"

Finally sitting up and letting go of Jay's hand, Emma swung her feet on the side of the table. She nodded her head slowly, "Yes."

Jay licked his lips quickly, and rubbed his hands together.

"How many times have you had sex?" Doctor Neil asked.

Emma looked at Jay, then shrugged, "I don't know, maybe four times already."

"Alright, I really think we should…do a pregnancy test." The doctor said, "He's been your only partner right?" she asked, pointing to Jay.

Emma nodded, "Of course."

She nodded, "I'll be right back then." She left the room, leaving Jay and Emma to stare at each other.

"This isn't happening right?" Jay asked.

Emma shook her head, "I don't know…we've been careful each time haven't we?"

He looked away, staring out the window.

"Haven't we?" she repeated.

He sighed, "No…"

Emma's eyes went wide, she couldn't believe what she just heard, "What the hell do you mean no?"

"The first time Emma…don't you remember; we didn't use anything. That was only a few weeks ago…all the other times we started using condoms." He told her.

"Oh my god…" she whispered to herself, "What happened?"

He shrugged, "Don't ask me!" he said.

"Well I am asking you!" she yelled, "How could you be so irresponsible, it was my first time!"

"Don't pull that innocent crap Emma, innocence is something you lost when you went to the ravine!" he spat out, realizing he made a huge mistake. "Wait, I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up!" Emma yelled, "I'm done…"

"Done with what?" he asked, worriedly.

She shook her head, "I'm done with-"

"Ok, lets get this started," Doctor Neil interrupted, "now all you have to do is give us a urine sample in this cup." She held up the cup and handed it to Emma. "When you're finished just put it on the cart outside of the restroom."

"Thank you Doctor," she started, "about how long for the results?"

"You'll be getting a call from us later this afternoon." She said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, good day to the both of you." She replied, just before leaving.

Jay turned back to Emma, "What were you saying?"

"I said, that I'm done with trying to defend myself every time you feel the need to mention the ravine." She replied.

"I know, I'm sorry I did that… being in love is new to me…you still have to give me time to adjust." He smiled, holding her hand. "I do love you…and I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled faintly, looking at the cup in her hand; "Now or never right?"

He nodded, standing up.

They walked out of the room together, and Jay left her as she went into the ladies restroom. Their lives were about to change, no matter what the results actually were.

* * *

The only thing Jay and Emma knew to do was sit around and wait. Back at his apartment, they sat in silence for the past hour and a half that they had been back. The only thing they had done that required speaking, was asking each other what they wanted from the Chinese restaurant.

"They did say we'll have results today right?" Jay asked, tapping the table anxiously.

Emma nodded, "This afternoon."

He sighed, shaking his leg, "This is nerve wrecking."

Emma only nodded.

Suddenly all of their thoughts were interrupted when Emma's cell phone vibrated crazily on the table. They stared at it for what seemed to be a lifetime; the number wasn't familiar so Emma knew it was the hospital. Slowly she picked it up, holding Jay's hand, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak with Emma Nelson?" a nurse asked.

"This is Emma…"

"Hi Emma, my name is Hannah Riley, I'm calling from H.C. General… I have your pregnancy test results."

Emma took a deep breath slightly squeezing Jay's hand. "Ok…"

Jay stared at her, nearly cutting off his own circulation on his leg.

"Congratulations Miss Nelson, you are going to have a baby." The nurse told her.

Emma let go of Jay's hand, he took that as a good sign.

"Thank you…" Emma said softly, and hung up. She didn't mean to hang up on the nurse, but all of her questions were answered, there wasn't much else to say to her. Emma turned to Jay, her voice was all choked up, she barely managed to speak.

"Well?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat.

She nodded, "Your going to be a dad." She said, just before she let out a small hiccup and her throat was choked up again, streaks of tears falling down her face.

Jay sat back, staring her down. He didn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it; "No…your not pregnant."

Emma nodded, "I am…"

He shook his head again, standing abruptly, nearly knocking his chair over. "No! This can't happen to me."

She looked up at him, surprised at his behavior, "Why are you being like this; we just…I don't know…"

"You can't have this baby." He blurted out.

She eyed him warily, "Surely your not suggesting an abortion…I don't believe in that."

He looked away from her, punching the wall behind him.

"Jay…"

He turned around, "Adoption…"

She shook her head, "I think this is my decision…"

"Emma, I can't take care of a kid…I'm barely making it for myself." He told her.

"My parents will help…after they've stopped yelling…" she smiled faintly.

"I can't handle this responsibility." He sat down again, staring into the floor.

Emma went to his side, massaging his shoulders. "I know it's scary…but…I honestly think my mom will sort of understand…I'm the result of her own teen pregnancy. Besides…I'm scared too."

"You hide it well." He told her.

"I'm just trying to get some positive stuff out of this whole thing."

He turned to her, "I'm sorry…if you decide to give it up, or keep it…I'll be there for you." He hugged her tight, burying his face into her neck.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." He said back.

_**A/N: Did you enjoy? I really hope you did, I'm going to go ahead and start on the next chapter right now actually lol. Thanks to those that decide to review! Thanks for reading.**_


	22. Hold Your Peace

_**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I thought I'd give the gift of a new chapter, it may not be what you wanted, but it's the thought that counts right? Enjoy! And reviews are coming in more and more, I really appreciate it!**_

_Hold Your Peace_

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Jay asked Emma. They were parked outside of the community pool that Manny had reserved for her pool party.

"Yeah," Emma replied, "I think it will be good…for the both of us."

He nodded, getting out of the car. He wore a black wife beater and blue and black swim shorts. Emma wore a pink and black bikini, covering herself with a long white t-shirt she stole from Jay.

They made it inside, viewing the good amount of guest that was already at the party. Emma spotted Manny sitting at the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water, talking and laughing with Spinner.

Emma turned to Jay, who was already yawning. "I'm going to let Manny know we're here." She told him.

He nodded, "I'll get us a place to sit." He kissed her cheek, walking away towards Spinner, who was now out of the pool.

As Emma turned around, she walked over to Manny by the refreshments. "Hey…"

Manny turned to look at her, a wide smile spread across her face, "You came!" she shrieked, lunging at her for a hug.

Emma laughed, "Yeah, we made it…so the party looks great." She told her, faintly looking around.

The smile on Manny's face soon turned upside down; her eyes searched Emma's face.

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

"Umm…not to bring down this moment or anything but…something is wrong." Manny replied.

This is one thing that Emma truly hated, no matter whether she and Manny were the best of friends or the worst of enemies, they could read each other like a book. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," she started, placing her hands on her hips in her white bikini top and jean shorts; "you're face is flushed, yet you've got this glow thing going on. And your eyes look a little glassy…"

"Glassy?" Emma asked.

She nodded, "Yeah…your eyes always get like that when something big is going on."

Emma giggled nervously, "I didn't know they do that."

"Yeah, you're nervous laughing kinda gives it away too." Manny added.

Emma stopped laughing and cleared her throat, "Well everything is fine…now let it go and lets have a good time."

"Alright fine…sorry I mentioned it." Manny told her in defense.

Before walking away, Emma gave her a small smile, and then headed over to Jay who was stretched out in a lawn chair.

"Are you going to swim?" he asked, looking up at her lowering his sunglasses.

She sat in the chair next to him, "I don't think I should."

He sat up, sitting on the edge of the chair, "Come on, you have to have some fun…"

"This isn't fun though…Manny knows something is up."

"Who cares." He scoffed, taking her hand in his. "I thought coming here would make you feel better."

"It's really just giving me a reality check to make me feel worse." She replied, watching as JT did a canon ball into the pool splashing Manny and Toby.

Jay sighed, dropping his head low; "I didn't want to have to do this…"

She looked at him, "Do what?"

He looked into her eyes, "You know…"

She shook her head, "I don't…"

He stood up, "Just know that this is going to hurt me…a lot more than it hurts you."

She eyed him carefully, as he lifted her up, carrying her as if she were a baby. "What are you doing, put me down!" she screamed.

He walked over to the edge of the pool; "Want me to put you down?"

"On the ground!" Emma yelled.

"Drop her! Drop her!" the crowd chanted.

"Jay, if you do this, I will be seriously pissed at you." She told him.

"Come on Emma, show off that hot bikini!" JT shouted.

"Hey Yorke, shut it before the only thing your swimming in is the lake!" Jay hollered back.

"Sheesh." JT replied quietly.

"Jay, put me down this instant!" Emma yelled again.

He shrugged, "Alright, if you say so…" at that, he dropped her into the pool. The party guests whooped and hollered. Jay smiled to himself kneeling down as Emma came up for air.

"You jerk!" she laughed, pulling him in with her.

He swam back up, taking her in his arms, "See you're having fun."

She kissed him quickly, "I can't believe you did that to a pregnant woman!" she laughed.

Jay stopped smiling, staring at her.

Emma stopped herself, realizing what she had just said; but it was too late, everyone had heard her. She looked around, all eyes were on them.

Manny swam over to the two of them, "Did…did you just say you were pregnant?"

Without answering her, Emma removed herself from Jay's arms and got out of the water, wrapping herself in her towel and walking out of the community center.

Jay slowly followed behind her.

"Jay!" Manny called.

He looked back at her.

"Is it true?" she asked.

He turned away, following in Emma's footsteps.

_**A/N: Happy New Year to you all! I wanted this whole scene to be at the pool party because it all played out in my head so perfectly, cant you just picture this chapter as an actual scene on the show? Lol. Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be out soon! Reviews deeply appreciated!**_


	23. Jay and Emma

_A/N: Such great feedback on the last chapter, I hope it continues! Thanks for reading, and enjoy this installment!_

_Jay and Emma_

It's been six days since Manny's pool party; and six days since Emma's even seen Manny or her other friends. She decided to stay very discreet by hibernating herself in Jays apartment for the remainder of the spring break.

Jay did everything he could to keep Emma happy. There would be times when she would cry in hysterics and he would be right there to console her. There were times when she'd crave the most outrageous foods in the world, and he'd be right there to get them for her. But there were also times when Jay had a million doubts running through his head about being a father.

"Jay!" Emma called from the bathroom.

Without saying anything he stood in the doorway, watching as she viewed herself in the mirror, her stomach was huge. "What the hell?" he asked shocked.

She looked at him, "Can you believe that I'm going to be this big?" she asked, moving from side to side, finally removing the pillow from underneath her shirt.

He sighed in relief; thanking God she hadn't gotten that big overnight. "Yeah…I guess that's cool."

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I think 'cool' is the last thing that becoming that huge would ever be."

He shrugged, suddenly feeling uncomfortable about the situation. "Is that all you wanted?"

She looked at him, questioning his tone. "Um, yeah…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired that's all." He replied, stretching his arms over his head, letting out a fake yawn.

Emma's eyes wandered to his abs as his shirt was lifted as he stretched. She licked her lips and let a small spread across her face. "So let's get to bed." She told him, cutting off the light in the bathroom, and sitting on the edge of the bed.

He watched her, not really in the mood for her games.

"Sit…" she said, patting the space next to her.

He shook his head, "No, Em…I'm really tired alright, I just want to sleep…"

Emma's face saddened, feeling more embarrassed than anything. "Oh…alright then…I guess I've been kind of wearing you out these past few days huh?"

He walked over to his usual side of the bed, removing his shirt and jeans; "Just lack of sleep."

"So I've been bugging you." She breathed out, looking back at him.

He sighed in agony, "Emma, I didn't say that."

"But that's what you meant…" she told him, standing up to face him.

He dropped his head, placing his hands on his hips, "Look…I'm just sleepy alright?" he told her, looking at her again.

Emma shook her head, "I've been annoying you haven't I? With all of my cravings, and my mood swings…just tell me, I'm annoying right?"

"Yes!" he shouted, "You are annoying the hell out of me right now!"

She took a step back, staring into his cold eyes.

"At this very moment, you are getting on my nerves." He told her, more calmly.

"Sorry for being pregnant then." She replied, walking into the living room.

He followed behind her, "Don't do that…do not pull that card out."

"It's not a card, it's a real life fact…I'm pregnant, and you did this to me!" she yelled at him.

Jay knew he wasn't going to win an argument with her, not right now, he decided to just give up; "Alright fine…it's all my fault that your pregnant, you had absolutely no control over saying 'Jay before we go any further let's use a condom'!" he yelled, immediately realizing he shouldn't have said that.

Emma folded her arms, "Yeah…like you couldn't have said the same thing." She leaned against the wall.

He sighed, rubbing his temples, "Em…I think this is a huge mistake."

Questioning his reply, she looked at him; "What are you talking about?"

"Having this baby." He said simply.

"I told you, I don't believe in abortions." She told him.

He leaned against the wall across from her, sliding his body down to sit on the floor. "It doesn't have to be an abortion…"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

He shrugged, giving her an intense look, "It could just be…an accident or something."

Emma gave him a disgusted look, "Are you serious?"

He only stared at her.

"You are truly sick…why would you even suggest something like that?" she asked.

"Alright look, I'm sorry…" he replied.

She was heading for the bedroom, going into the closet to grab her suitcase.

Jay quickly followed behind her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to my house, I'm done staying here with you…it's been nothing but arguing and unsatisfying events." She told him, stuffing her jeans in her bag.

"You don't have to leave," he said, "I didn't mean what I said…I'm just really nervous."

She stopped packing, looking at him, "Nervous about what?"

"About…being responsible for a kid…I mean…look at me, I'm not exactly perfect." He told her, sitting on the bed.

"But who is?" she asked, folding her arms.

He looked up at her, staring into her eyes, "You are…"

She gave him a faint smile with a tiny sigh, "I know you're scared…I'm scared too. But remember, adoption is still an option."

He stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry for being an ass…I love you."

She kissed his lips softly, "I forgive you."

He hugged her tight, taking in her lovely scent.

"Now could you do me a huge favor and get me rocky road ice cream with olives and pickles on the side. Make sure it's the black olives…they have to be chopped, and the pickles have to be on the side, not touching the ice cream." She smiled at him.

He stared at her in disbelief, "Uh…yeah, whatever you want."

* * *

That ring tone was annoying Jay more than anything; he truly wished that Emma would change it to something other than that stupid crazy frog thing. He groaned, turning away from Emma placing his head underneath his pillow to drown out the sound.

Emma grabbed the phone, her eyes still closed, "Hello?" she answered, sleepily.

"Hi honey!" her mother replied cheerfully.

Immediately Emma sat up, "Mom?"

Jay opened his eyes, snapping his body up to face her.

"Yeah, how's everything?" Spike asked.

"Uh, it's all good here…where are you?" Emma asked.

"We're nearly home, we should be back about six o' clock tonight." She replied.

"Oh…well, I'll be at Jay's then I'll head home I guess." Emma told her.

"Alright, see you soon sweetie." Her mom told her just before hanging up.

"Please tell me their car broke down and can't get back here for another year or so." Jay told her.

Emma sighed, "No…mom said they'll be home about six tonight."

Jay closed his eyes, taking in the thought of what her parents were going to do to him.

"_Mom…I need to tell you something…well, Jay and I need to tell you something." Emma spoke, standing in front of her parents, Jay standing next to her._

"_What is it Emma?" her mom asked._

_Emma sighed, "I'm pregnant."_

_Snake stood up, "This is a joke right?"_

_Emma shook her head._

"_Emma, how could you be so irresponsible?" Spike asked._

"_Jason, I told you to watch yourself!" Snake yelled._

_Jay didn't speak, his feet were frozen._

"_It's not all his fault!" Emma spoke in his defense._

_Before Jay knew it, his body was lifted staring Snake down. "Instead of me putting a hit man out on you, I'll do you the pleasure of killing you right now!" snake hollered._

"_No!" Spike and Emma screamed._

"Jay!" Emma called, pushing his arm.

He shook his head, coming out of his daze. "Huh…what?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah…six tonight…that's when I die." He sighed.

She questioned his response, "What?"

"Your dad-"

"Step dad." She corrected him.

"Anyway…" he continued, "when he finds out this news…I will be six feet under."

Emma shook her head, and let out a soft giggle, "You will not be six feet under."

"Well you will never see me again, they'll forbid it." He said, lying back down on the bed, covering his head with the pillow.

_**A/N: So I know not a lot happened in this chapter. I just kind of wanted to show how Jay and Emma were dealing with each other since the pool party, and how Emma's parents were going to come into play on the pregnancy. Next chapter will be up soon! Reviews appreciated.**_


	24. Old Fashioned Values

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and emails! It all means so much to me, it gets me motivated! Enjoy the chapter!_

_Old Fashioned Values_

Jay sat on the couch in his apartment, his legs shaking and his heart beating fast. He waited as Emma packed her clothes to head home. "Why do we even have to tell them today?" he asked.

She looked up from her packing, "When do you suggest we tell them?"

He shrugged, standing up, walking next to her, "Maybe the next month or two or nine…"

Emma shook her head with a small giggle, "It's best to get it out of the way…so we don't have to deal with consequences that could cause me stress and upset the baby in anyway."

He gave a questionable look, "What are you talking about?"

"I read in 'Pregnancy Mag' that any stress related issues that are caused to the mother after the first month of pregnancy, that it could also cause stress to the baby." She replied, pulling out the article she read it from.

Jay looked at her, then at the article. He threw it back on the table and sighed; "Whatever, I just…I don't know…do I have to be there?"

"It would help." Emma told him, zipping her bag.

He sighed again, flopping back down on the couch. "You know, you're awfully calm about all of this."

She shrugged, "There isn't anything we can do about it, so I figure, it's going to be like this…so no use in worrying or feeling scared."

"That's the thing; there is something we can do about it." He said.

"Jay…" she told him, in a warning tone.

He shook his head, "Don't worry, I wasn't going to say it, I was just…mentioning that it was an option."

"No it wasn't…it never was." She told him.

He nodded slowly, "Well, maybe I should be far away from Simpson as possible…he's going to literally kill me."

"He won't kill you…I can promise you that." She smiled.

He hugged her close, feeling more nervous than anything in his life.

* * *

It seemed like Jay had been driving forever, but their ride had finally come to an end when he stopped in front of Emma's. He let out a loud sigh as he looked at the front door. 

"Are you ready?" Emma asked, breaking his daze.

He shook his head, "Not really…why don't we go have some ice cream or something, you can get all the pickles you want." He smiled.

Emma giggled, "Maybe afterwards." She told him, getting out of the car.

"Wait." He called, following behind her.

She turned to face him.

"Can we just kind of talk first?" he asked.

Emma sighed, "Jay…the longer we wait, the worse it's going to be." She grabbed his arm, pulling him up the stairs.

As they entered the house, baby Jack was sitting on the living room floor playing with some blocks. "Hey Jacky!" Emma shrieked, rushing to her little brother and kissing his head. She picked him up, cuddling him against her. "Missed you so much." She told him.

Jay stood with his arms folded, looking around the house for her parents.

"Do you want to hold him?" Emma asked Jay.

"Uh…nah, I think I'll pass." He replied.

"Em?" Spike's voice called.

Emma turned around, as well as Jay, who was suddenly sweating. "Mom!" Emma shrieked, placing Jack in Jay's arms and hugging her mother.

"So great to see you." Spike said, smiling, smoothing Emma's hair down. 'Jason how are you?"

"Fine Mrs. Simpson…" he replied, holding Jack outwards.

"Oh let me take him." Spike laughed, taking Jack from Jays' hold.

"How was the trip?" Emma asked, sitting on the couch.

"It was amazing; it was so great to see all of the family. They all asked about you." She told her.

"Really? I'd love to see them all again." Emma replied.

This conversation went on for a good twenty minutes; and it was all stopped when Archie "Snake" Simpson entered the room. "Hey there!" he called out.

"Hey!" Emma smiled, hugging him.

"Jason…" Snake nodded.

Jay gave him a nod and sunk down on the couch.

Snake sat across from him, smiling, "So what's new?"

Jay snapped up; it was as if he already knew. Jay was prepared to die though; he just asked that he could say his goodbyes.

"Uh well, I'm glad that you ask that…" Emma started, standing up in the middle of the room. She grabbed Jay's hand, motioning for him to stand with her.

He didn't stand completely; he just sat on the arm of the couch, staring into the floor.

"There's been a lot that was going on," Emma started, "and you both know that Jay and I are…in love."

Snake looked over to Spike as she cradled Jack in her lap; he looked back at the two of them, "You know that for sure?"

Emma nodded, then looked at Jay. "I know for a fact that I'm in love."

Jay looked into her eyes; he saw that passion that he loved about her. "I'm definitely in love." He said.

Emma smiled, turning back to her parents, "So while we were on break, we found out something that is really going to change our lives."

Snake and Spike exchanged glances and their faces turned serious.

Jay looked up at them, and then suddenly blurted out, "I want to marry Emma."

"What?!" Snake roared.

"What?" Spike and Emma responded.

He looked at all of them, feeling a rush come over his body. Suddenly his conscience came into play, "Uh…I mean…"

He was screwed.

_A/N: What do you think? Don't worry; Snake and Spike are definitely going to find out about the pregnancy, lol. I just thought this would be a fun way to go about it. Reviews appreciated._


	25. Honor and Obey

A/N: I have to be honest; I haven't been able to really get into writing this chapter. But something came over me and told me to get off my lazy butt and get it done! Hehe. So I hope the wait was worth it, enjoy!

_**Honor and Obey**_

"You want to do what?!" Snake hollered.

"Uh…I…" Jay stammered, not really sure of what to do or say at this point.

"You two are way too young to get married." Spike interrupted.

"Mom we-" Emma started.

"What about University?" Snake continued.

"Even finishing high school." Spike added.

Emma sighed.

Jay dropped his head low, soaking in all of the commotion.

"Emma, all we ask is that you finish with your education…" Spike said.

"I'm sure that Jay only said that because…" Emma started.

"Did he talk you into this?" Snake asked.

"Archie?" Spike questioned.

Jay snapped his head up, staring his enemy, his girlfriend's step dad, his future kid's grandfather; deep in the eyes.

"No!" Emma shouted.

"Then what is it?!" Snake demanded.

"I just…" Jay started.

"You really want to know?" Emma hollered.

"I demand to know!" He yelled back.

"Calm down." Spike protested.

"I'm pregnant!" Emma shouted.

Everyone stopped, staring at her, completely speechless.

Jay dropped his head down low from where he sat.

"Are you happy now?" She asked, just before storming out of the house.

"Emma!" Spike called after her.

Jay hurriedly followed behind her, closing the door behind him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"He had no right to talk to me like that, he's not my father." She cried.

"I know," he replied walking with her, "he was concerned though."

She stopped, looking at him. "What happened to not wanting him to find out at all?"

He shook his head, "Well he knows now."

"He shouldn't have said what he said about you." She added.

Jay shrugged, not really sure what she was talking about.

"When he said that you talked me into the whole marriage thing." She replied.

"Oh," he said, looking down, "I don't care about that…long as he didn't offend you."

"That did offend me." She replied.

He sighed, pulling her close to him.

She buried her face in his chest, turning her head to the side; "You really thought the marriage thing would be an easier route?" she giggled.

He smiled, pulling her small body off of him. He looked deep into her eyes, "I wasn't using it as a route."

She searched his face for an answer; suddenly her mother's voice broke the silence.

"Emma!" Spike called, jogging her way towards them.

They turned to face her, hand in hand.

"Come inside, we need to talk." She said.

Emma shook her head, "I'm not going…not with him in there."

Spike rolled her eyes, "Honey, he didn't mean what he said; he just wants to make sure you get the best."

Emma sighed, just as she saw Snake approaching them. "We need to discuss this."

"I'm not discussing anything with you." Emma replied, folding her arms.

"Archie…you left Jack inside?" Spike asked.

"He's in his playpen." He replied.

"Mr. Simpson, I just want to say that…" Jay started.

Snake threw up a hand, "Save it Jason, I'm not going to let you brainwash my daughter into thinking you love her."

"Archie!" Spike cried out, slapping him across his arm.

Emma shook her head, "Screw you." She breathed out, walking away.

Jay watched her leave then looked back at her parents. He slowly started for his car, got in, and pulled away to catch up with Emma.

"How could you do that!?" Spike hollered.

"Christine, he's telling her what she wants to hear; don't you see that?" he asked.

"Don't you see that they really care about each other?" she replied.

"He got her pregnant for god sake!" he yelled.

"Do not raise your voice at me, I know my daughter, obviously you don't!"

He sighed, "She's pregnant Christine…what do you think about that?"

She folded her arms, "I'm very disappointed, but if you hadn't ran her away, I would have told her that I know exactly where she's coming from."

"Of course, it just runs in the family doesn't it?" he asked, then walked away.

Spike was left standing alone on the sidewalk, shocked and hurt by what her husband said.

* * *

Jay took Emma out for ice cream, just like he promised. But she wasn't really in the mood for it at the moment. She sulked in her chair, and stared into her now melting ice cream.

"Not hungry?" Jay asked.

She shook her head, twirling her spoon around her bowl.

He sighed, pushing his bowl away.

"What did you mean?" she asked suddenly.

He looked up at her, "About what?"

"When you said, you weren't using it as a route…the marriage proposal."

He looked down, "Well, what if I wanted to?"

She looked up at him, a small appearing on her face.

"What would you say?" he asked.

Her smile faded slowly, "I don't know…I mean I don't even know if I'll be keeping the baby."

He waved his hand, "That doesn't matter, once you give the baby for adoption, we can just…be together…married."

She laughed, "But what if I decide to not give the baby for adoption?"

All emotion left his face, "I…why would you not give it for adoption?"

"Jay…we've been through this."

"I know," he replied, "I just thought that you were leaning more towards the adoption."

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe because of what happened just now?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Come on Em, do you really think your parents are going to let you keep a baby?"

She scoffed at him, "My parents have nothing to do with this; this is my decision."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

She slumped back down in her seat, continuing to once again swirl her ice cream.


	26. Defining the Future

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been super busy with a new job and everything. I finally got some free time to write this chapter, I do hope you enjoy.

_**Defining the Future**_

Emma had really changed Jay in so many ways over the past few months they've been together. But how she ever managed to get him to express his feelings to a complete stranger he'll never know.

Since that day at her parent's house, she hadn't spoken to her parents. Spike would call Emma daily and get a voicemail. While later on she would call Jay's house and he'd tell her that everything was fine; it was brief conversations between them, but they were conversations that soothed Spike to know her daughter was being taken care of. 

Now that they were in this office, listening to this man explain what their "transitions of life" really meant; Jay was starting to regret not doing anything about Emma and her parents not speaking. 

"Jason…Jason are you with us?" Dr. Lloyd asked.

Jay shook his head, trying to keep himself awake from the boredom he was feeling, "Uh yeah…just thinking…"

"Oh well, do tell…that's what we're here for. We want our thoughts to be known…" Dr. Lloyd smiled. 

"Not when it's private." Jay scoffed.

Emma crossed her legs, twiddling her fingers together. 

"Well that's true," the doctor continued, "but if it's something that's bothering you, then it's definitely something to mention to those that love you."

"I feel scared." Emma spoke up.

Jay looked at her, as well as Doctor Lloyd. "Scared of what exactly Emma?"

"Of having this baby…I always thought that I would be married, career and all, and then have children." She said. 

Jay leaned forward and rubbed his hands together. 

"I'm not talking to my parents at the moment…and it scares me to think that they won't be there to help me through this." She said. 

"Well Emma, you do have quite a while before your baby even comes. I'd say that you have plenty of time to reconcile with your parents." Doctor Lloyd spoke. "For instance, you can call them up, and maybe invite them to dinner and-"

"Look," Jay interrupted, "Em, all you have to do is call them, tell them what your feeling and what you want. Do it with your mom first, she seems to be the only one that's understanding right now. After that, you just go from there…sure it may take a while for your dad to come around, but it'll be worth it in the end." He said, clapping his hands together.

Emma stared at him blankly, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face, "Wow."

He looked at her, and back at Doctor Lloyd. "What?"

"Where did you get all of that insight?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "What insight…it's natural instinct. I mean, obviously your mom isn't as pissed. She's calling every day, wanting to talk to you, but you're kind of just hung up on what your dad said that you're taking it out on her; so you ignore her calls…just talk to her babe…"

Emma looked to Doctor Lloyd, searching his face for an answer, "What do you think Doctor?"

He cleared his throat, removing his glasses from his face, "Uh, yes…yes that could…that could also work." He nodded.

Jay smiled to himself, suddenly feeling good about putting a certified doctor in a corner with the simplest solution there was.

"You're right," Emma replied. "I'll call mom tonight…"

"Well, look at that," Doctor Lloyd spoke, "our session is over."

Emma stood up as well as Jay, who was more than happy to be leaving.

"Thank you so much for all of your help doctor, I'll see you next time." Emma smiled, walking out of the room.

Jay smirked at him, and followed behind her.

Doctor Lloyd let out a loud sigh, "Crazy teenagers don't even need my help…"

((BREAK))

Jay opened the door to his apartment, which had easily become Emma's since the day she officially moved in over the spring break. Over the course of time, Emma had attracted new furniture in and old furniture out. Jay's paycheck was getting thinner and thinner every week, thanks to bills, and all of the things Emma felt they needed to have. Despite all of it, he was determined to keep her happy, especially in her condition. Now that she was starting to show, Jay couldn't help but admire how cute her tummy was as it poked out from her usual shape. He would sometimes catch her looking at herself in the mirror with a smile, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you think I should call now?" Emma asked, as Jay opened the door for her. She rushed past him, throwing her purse on the couch.

Jay shut the door quietly, "If your ready, I say go for it."

She reached for her cell phone in her pocket, and pressed the speed dial number on her cell. She smiled widely as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Spike answered.

"Mom?" Emma replied.

"Em, honey is that you?" Spike laughed.

"Yeah, hey…how's it going?" she asked.

"Oh honey, it's so good to hear your voice." 

Emma looked at Jay, loosening the smile on her face. "Right, hey mom…I just wanted to let you know that I miss you."

"I miss you too sweetheart, you can come home Emma, I'd love for you to come home." Spike replied.

Emma sighed, "I know…but…I kind of want to hold off…at least until I talk to Snake."

Spike remained silent for a moment, as if she were trying to choose her words carefully. "Honey, you know he didn't mean what he said, or how he said it…"

"I just want to wait…I'll talk to him when I'm ready."

Spike cleared her throat, as it then turned into a hacking cough.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine, just catching a little cold from Jack. I think he got it at the playground." She replied.

Emma nodded, as if she could see her. "Maybe we can have lunch or dinner this weekend."

Jay watched for a moment as Emma seemed to be getting deeper and deeper into the conversation with her mom. He honestly felt excited and happy for her. He retreated to the bedroom and lay on the bed. It had been a long day and he was already feeling sleepy.

A/N: Very short and boring chapter right? Lol I'm sorry, I just wanted to get back into the swing of writing this story. The next one will be much better. Reviews appreciated deeply.


End file.
